Mending Bonds:Daddy's Little Girl
by atomicpuffin
Summary: 4TH book to 'Mending Series' We all know Kibou's story and what his life is like, but what about the other Chaos child? Flitterbee may be just a pony, but she is determined to prove that she is still Discord's daughter and by no means weak and helpless. However it's this mindset and her stubbornness that lands her in a whole lot of trouble. Rating may change to T...still deciding
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone I'm back! I will not be starting the sequel to LOP asince the details are still fuzzy in my head. Now as I've been going back and forth on this story I'm not sure how it's going to turn out. Okay so in this story we are going to pay attention to the younger Chaos child, Flitterbee. This will all be taking place in the order of the universe, so it is still after Mending Souls and all that happened within it. I hope you all enjoy this story and it works out for me too lol. I'm not sure how long this will be, but I hope that you will bear with me and let me know what you think of it.**

***I only own my OC's all other characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

><p>Discord yawned widely as he began to wake up fully. He sighed as his arm tightened around his beautiful wife. He lifted his head to look out the window, the sun was rising, signalling the beginning of the day. However there was still a definite chill in the air, it was winter once again in Equestria and the land was covered in a painting of white.<p>

Well all but the around the Chaos Castle, which had a rainbow of snow covering the land. Discord smiled, his girls had taken great joy in the sight when him and Kibou had surprised them by changing the snow's colors.

"Daddy you're awake!" A tiny voice shrieked and he smiled.

_Speaking of one of those girls._

Flitterbee ran into the room and launched herself into her parents' bed. Discord laughed and caught the energetic eight year old. She smiled up at him and he ruffled her beautiful mane.

"What's up kiddo?"

"Daddy! Did you see? The lake is frozen over! Come on let's go ice skating! Oh! I have to wake up Kib too!" Without letting him get in a word she took off out of their room and assumingly ran to get Kibou up.

Discord chuckled again and heard the mare next to him groan. He smiled down and her and curled himself around her once more. He nuzzled her behind her ear and whispered,

"Good morning my love. Care to join me and the kids in some ice skating?"

She giggled and rolled over to face him. His heart melted at the love shining in her eyes. She shook her head and sighed as she snuggled against his fur.

"Can't you let Kibou take her? I don't want to lose your warmth just yet...it's still too early."

He chuckled again and rubbed his nose in her soft mane. He sighed and wished that he could give in to the tempting offer his lovely wife was presenting.

"No love...You know it's tradition for me and the little ones to go ice skating as soon as that lake is solid ice. Besides, Flitter won't let up until…"

"Why are you still in bed?! Come on! Come on! We're all ready to go!" She shouted from their doorway and they both turned their heads to see Flitterbee standing there with her ice skates hanging around her neck. Also behind her was a very grumpy looking Kibou, he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Better do what she says dad. She's in a particularly difficult mood this year and she refuses to wait one more second."

Discord laughed as he watched his daughter hop in place and smile at him. He loved the way his little girl's red eyes would light up when she was this excited. Her smiling face was one he couldn't ignore and could never say no to. Really he was nothing more than a slave to his two children.

"Alright I'm up...but let's allow mom to sleep in hmm?"

He gave Fluttershy a gentle kiss on her forehead and she mumbled a quiet thank you. He grinned and rose from bed, stretching out his cramped muscles. He smiled and said,

"Alright...let's go skate."

* * *

><p>"Again!" She shouted and Kibou laughed. Flitterbee waited and felt his tail wrap around her waist. She grinned and held still waiting for what would happen next.<p>

"Ready Flit?" Her brother asked and she nodded shouting,

"Launch!"

She screeched as she was twirled and thrown into the air. She laughed as she flew through the air, her wings tight against her side to prevent extra wind resistance. She opened her eyes and laughed as she was caught in another, longer, tail.

She laughed again and looked up at her smiling father as his tail wrapped tighter around her. She loved it when they tossed her in the air with their tails, her brother and dad only agreed to it when mom wasn't around. Their game would have given the pegasus a heart attack.

"This is why winter is my favorite season!" She laughed and squeaked as she was gently tossed in the air and landed in her father's arms. He held her against his chest and nuzzled her mane.

"Really? Cause I recall you saying something similar when we go swimming in the summer?"

"Well I do...hmm...Okay! I love all the seasons because there's always some kind of trouble to get into!" She gave him her special grin that she shared with him and it made her father laugh and hug her tighter.

"Indeed little one! The world is full of fun things to do if only you look!" Discord laughed as Kibou came over and skidded to a halt. He ruffled her black locks and gave their dad a strange look. She looked between her sibling and parent and frowned at the looks they were sharing. She flicked her long, white tail in annoyance and it caught Kibou on the nose.

He yelped in pain and glared down at her,

"What was that for Flit?"

"I don't like it when you two are clearly talking about me, but using your magic so I can't hear." She pouted and her father chuckled again. He skated to the edge of the lake and set her down. She continued to glare at him and it reminded Discord of Fluttershy's Stare.

"Sorry kiddo, we didn't mean to upset you. Can you forgive your dear old dad?" His eyes grew very large and he snapped his fingers holding out a bouquet of white roses. She giggled and wrapped her tail around the flowers, something that only she could do. Her friends were always jealous of the fact that she could use her tail much like her father and brother could.

"Okay daddy...you are forgiven...hmm. Kib on the other hand." She turned away and put her nose in the air and started trotting towards home. She called over her shoulder,

"He will just have to wait and see."

Kibou stood next to Discord watching the little brat trot off as he rubbed his nose. He snorted and glanced sideways at his father.

"Like I said...It's a good thing she wasn't born with our powers. Who knows what trouble that little nightmare would cause."

Discord laughed and placed his paw on his son's shoulder and gave him a worried look.

"Yeah, unfortunately she inherited something much scarier."

Kibou gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"Hmm...her mother's temperament."

* * *

><p>Flitter ran to the door as her mother was opening it. She jumped and tackled to two colts standing on her doorstep. The three friends went tumbling, laughing as their heads popped out of some blue snow.<p>

Flitter looked over to see her mother smiling, but shaking her head. Her father had also come to the door and was smiling at the Terrible Trio.

"So what mayhem will you three be causing today?" He chuckled and Fluttershy gave him a stern look.

"Do not encourage them. Now darling, please just stay out of trouble today. Can't you three just have a nice, quiet picnic?" Her mother begged and all three children groaned. Flitter looked at her two friends, Dusks Light and CheesePie.

Dusks Light was the only male alicorn in the world. He was a light orange like his father with his mother's mane and violet eyes. His cutie mark was a flaming star, Flit still couldn't figure out his talent and when he tried to explain she would fall asleep. CheesePie looked just like his father, Uncle Cheese, with his mother's crystal blue eyes and his cutie mark was confetti shooting out of a pie, he was definitely a party pony like his parents, but he was a little more calm than they were. Flit's own cutie mark was something of a mystery to her too. It was a tornado, but it was made of bees, not like a normal tornado? Her father had laughed when she got it, saying maybe she was more like him than he thought...whatever that meant?

She smiled at her two best friends and winked.

"Okay mom...today we'll do something nice and calm...for you."

They put on their best, most innocent smiles and her mother breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Oh good. Well you kids have fun. When you return I'll have some Hearth's Warming coco and cookies for you."

The three friends squealed in delight as they turned to leave. There was a bright flash and her father was standing in front of them. His arms folded over her chest and one eyebrow raised at his daughter.

"Now what are you three _**really **_planning on doing?" He asked and Flitter titled her head.

"Whatever do you mean daddy? We're just gonna…"

He snorted, cutting her off. He lowered himself to all fours and the two colts took a step back. Flitter continued to stand there and smile up at her father, knowing he couldn't resist her cute stare.

"Nice try kiddo...but I know all the tricks...I invented most of them. So once more, what are you really planning today? I promise I won't tell mom…" He gave her a grin and she returned it giggling.

"Okay...we're going to be explorers today. We wanted to look around the Everfree…"

"Absolutely not!" Her father shouted, his grin gone, replaced with a stern look. Flitter frowned at her father and pouted.

"But daddy…"

"NO! No buts...Flitter I've told you countless times to never stray from the protected path. There's a reason for that. Promise me little one…"

She looked away and his claws moved under her chin and made her look back into his eyes. She felt a little guilt at the worry shining in her father's eyes. She sighed,

"Okay...we...we'll find something else to do...maybe play a few pranks."

Her father let out a sigh of relief and his grin returned. He smirked and looked at the castle to make sure the coast was clear. He snapped his fingers and held out a box to her grinning.

"You didn't get this from me…" Then in a bright flash he was gone. Flitter opened the box and laughed. The other two moved forward and glanced down into the box.

"Uhhh...Flit...What's that?" Dusk asked tilting his head in utter confusion. Flitter smiled at her two friends.

"Boys...we are in for the best pranks yet!"

* * *

><p>"Two clicks north...one click west…"<p>

"Ugh! Flitter speak normal please! Just tell us how many times to turn it!" Dusk grumbled and Flitter looked away from her spyglass and back at the two colts. She smiled and giggled,

"Okay DL, turn yours once and Cheese turn yours twice...get it now geniuses?"

Cheese gave her a big smile and whispered as he turned the handle on his side of the catapult.

"Hey Flit don't blame Dusk. He's not use to using Uncle Discord's crazy inventions."

"Shh...remember dad had nothing to do with this okay? Oh quick the target is about to move! Is the ammo ready?"

"Flit there is no am-nevermind...yes." Dusk finished saying as the pie flashed into it's position.

"Perfect...on my signal stallions! Ready...and…."

* * *

><p>"This was really sweet of you Kibou…" Storm giggled as Kibou and her were sitting at a table enjoying lunch. He grinned at her and set down his shake.<p>

"Of course. Only the best for my future bride."

She blushed as he purred this, but couldn't hide the happy smile on her face. She leaned closer to him and he did the same. She closed her eyes waiting for his lips to meet hers.

Kibou yelled and her eyes shot open. Kibou had been knocked backwards out of his seat. Storm gasped and jumped over the table to be beside him. However the sight of her beloved laying on the floor and his head covered in a smashed, blueberry pie made her fall backwards laughing.

Kibou growled and looked around,

"I don't know where you are you little brat, but I'm going to get you later for that."

* * *

><p>The three of them were laughing as they took turns looking through the spyglass as Kibou got up and wiped away the remains of the pie. Flitter stuck her tongue out at him, even though he couldn't see them from where they were hiding.<p>

"Whose next?" Cheese laughed as he reset their weapon of choice. Flit looked at Dusk and grinned.

"It's your turn to choose. Who would you like to see get pelted?"

Dusk shook his head and frowned,

"Nah I'm good. How about you Cheese?" He looked back at the other colt who also shook his head. Flitter roller her eyes and muttered,

"You two can be so boring sometimes...hmm...Oh! Perfect! DL look!" She passed the spyglass over and pointed with her hoof. Dusk followed her path until he spotted her intended target. He paled…

"Oh no...Flit not her...we can't she'll…"

"Scaredy-pony. What's the worse she can do? Screech us to death? Come on where's your sense of adventure?! Of excitement!"

"Long gone...along with the rest of me if she catches us…" He muttered and glared at his grinning friend. Flitter rolled her eyes and looked back at Cheese.

"What about you Cheese? You going to chicken out on me too?"

He moved closer to them and took the glass to see Flit's intended victim. He also gasped and looked at Flit as if she was crazy.

"But...Flit...she's so scary…"

"Cowards...both of you! Fine I will take this one myself and all the glory from slaying the beast!"

Dusk and Cheese tried to talk her out of it as she repositioned the catapult. She looked through the glass and adjusted the aim, ignoring her friends' pleas. She grinned, a grin that would make even her father cringe.

"LAUNCH!" She shouted, however she failed to notice that the catapult chose to give her something else this time. Her father's magic made the ammo random for each pony. So instead of a pie flying through the air the three watched as a water balloon flew through the air. Staying true to its course it hit its target and popped, spilling its contents all over its victim.

There was a moment of eerie calm and then an unholy scream filled Ponyville. All three cowered down and muttered,

"Uh-oh…"

"Um...Dusk...just a question...did...did that look like…" Cheese whispered and Dusk nodded.

"Green dye...she's going to kill us for sure."

"Only if she catches us...which of course she-" Flitter whispered and froze as she heard a voice right below them.

"FLITTERBEE CHAOS! YOU BRING YOUR YELLOW FLANKS DOWN HERE NOW!"

Flitter cringed and peeked over the top of Sugar Cube corner.

"Oh….Hi Aunt Rarity...fancy meeting you here...I love your new look…"

"FLITTERBEE! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET YOU HOME! COME DOWN HERE NOW!" Her Aunt Rarity fumed at her and despite everything, Flitter giggled at her 'veggie aunt'... She turned and whispered to her friends.

"Stay low...she doesn't know you two are here so just wait until we leave."

"Flit you can't…"

"Don't worry boys...when have you ever known me to get caught?" She grinned and unfolded her wings. She took off into the sky and raced towards home laughing as her aunt gave chase, screeching the whole time.

Her two friends rose their heads up to watch as the pegasus mare led the scary monster away. They both sighed in awe and got goofy grins, then at the same time whispered,

"Someday I'm going to marry that girl."

They glared at one another and then broke into laughter.

* * *

><p>Her perfect record of not getting caught...was officially broken. And she had her traitor brother to thank for had seen her flying away from their aunt and had flown into the air to grab her, and since she was so much smaller than him, she had been trapped. She sent him another glare as she hung her head in front of her parents, while her green aunt explained what happened. Discord was desperately trying to keep a straight face as Rarity spoke.<p>

"Now I know she's still young and all Flutters, but look at me! It may take days to get this stuff out!" Rarity whined at the two of them and Fluttershy sighed.

"I know Rarity and I'm sure she's very sorry for what she did..._**aren't**_ you Flitterbee?" Her mother gave her a stern look and Flit's tail tucked under her legs and she nodded. Then she looked up at her aunt with large eyes and whispered,

"Very sorry Auntie Rarity...it...it was just supposed to be a pie…"

Discord had to cough to cover a laugh as Fluttershy glared at him then back to her daughter.

"And?"

Flitter's ears lay back and she sighed,

"And I never should have been throwing things at ponies in the first place. I'm sorry."

Both mares nodded at her, seeming satisfied with this. Rarity looked down at her coat and sighed,

"I guess I should go home and start washing this out…" Her ears flattened and she pouted.

Kibou moved closer and smiled at their aunt.

"I got it." He snapped his fingers and Rarity's coat was once again white. She beamed at her nephew and gave him a big hug.

"Oh thank you little hope!" She smiled and trotted out of the castle as Fluttershy and Kibou stood in the doorway waving. Discord snorted and muttered,

"Spoil-sport…"

Flitter smiled up at her father and then her smile fell when the front door was slammed closed. Her mother was facing the door with her back to them. She looked over and saw Kibou backing away from their mother, his ears laid back.

"Um...you know what...I just remembered...I promised Storm I'd go with her to this thing...at this place...um bye!" He flashed himself out of the room and Flitter looked around, confused when she realized her dad wasn't standing next to her anymore. She looked behind her and noticed her father trying to quietly sneak out of the living room as well.

_Why do they both look so terrified?_

She thought as she continued to watch her father slink away. Then the answer came from in front of her.

"Oh Discord…" Her mother softly said and Discord froze in place, his lizard leg in the air and the color drained from his body leaving him white. Flitter giggled at her silly daddy and then swallowed it when her mother landed next to her and continued to look at her father.

_Strange...mom doesn't look mad? Why are they…_

"Oh Fluttershy...I-I-I was just going to start on...uh...dinner? Yes dinner! What would my lovely, patient, smart, beautiful..._**forgiving**_...wife wish to have?" He said as he turned to face them. Fluttershy snorted and looked down at Flitter, who swallowed in response to her mother's stare.

"Flitterbee, I'm afraid this stunt today is going to cost you. You are now grounded for the next week. If you can behave and change my mind, I will still allow you to accompany us to the Hearth's Warming Day festival in Canterlot. Otherwise you and..._**your father**_, will both be staying here...don't even think about it mister." Fluttershy said without looking away from her daughter. Flitter looked over and noticed her father freeze again as he had been trying to leave the room.

"Now Flitter...say goodnight to your father and go to bed. I expect you to be on your best behavior this next week, understand?"

"Yes mom...um...goodnight daddy…" She looked at her mother once more and whispered,

"Good luck…" Before running to her room and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Okay now honey...let's each take a deep breath and relax." Discord said as he floated in the air in a meditating position, incense burning next to him. However his beautiful wife seemed to be in no mood for his antics.<p>

"Where did she get the catapult Discord?" She asked and Discord fell out of the air and landed on his rump on the floor. He smiled nervously at his wife and shrugged,

"Who knows how these things come to pass? Can't we just be happy that it was all in good fun and a safe activity for our lovely…"

"Discord…" She took several steps towards him and he scooted back. He stopped when his back hit the couch and tried to smooth his way out of this mess.

"Ah come on honey. Worse things have happened when me and Pinkie team up and I don't hear you-Yah!" He shouted and jumped over the couch to avoid her as she jumped at him. He used the couch as a shield and smiled at his gorgeous wife whose eyes were on fire.

"I knew it! You did give her that thing didn't you!?" She shouted and jumped at him again. He flashed himself out of the way and smiled down at her.

"Now I never said that, did I my love?" He purred and she stiffened at the sound of his voice. He grinned and slowly slithered along the floor and then curled himself around her, feeling her shiver as his fur slid along hers. He also gave off a growl at feeling her against him.

"Come on love...it was just a small prank. Little hope fixed Rarity's coat...no harm, no foul. Why not let Flitter off easy? She was only having some fun with her friends. Come on honey, let the little girl have her fun." He rubbed his face against hers and she sighed and returned the affectionate display.

"Discord...somedays that little girl is more like you than your son. All she wants is to cause trouble, I'm just worried one day she'll get too carried away and upset the wrong ponies…"

"Nonsense love. Flitter is a sweetheart deep down, just like her mother. She's only enjoying her youth, nothing wrong with that. Besides, what could anypony do to a child of chaos?" He teased and Fluttershy looked up at him.

"Discord...that's the thing...she may be your child but...she has no magic, like me. She's not strong like Kibou and you...how can she protect herself from the dangers of the world?"

Discord smiled at his wife and nuzzled her again.

"Oh darling...you worry too much. Flitter will be fine, besides she'll always have me and Kibou here to protect her from other dangers. What harm could come to this family with two chaos masters present?"

Fluttershy giggled and kissed her husband.

"I guess you're right. I am worrying over nothing, but I will not remove Flitter's punishment. She has to learn...and so do you."

"Me?! What did I…"

"Don't play innocent...just take your punishment with some dignity." She giggled as she walked away from him. Discord swallowed and watched her walking away, her tail swishing.

"And...w-what punishment am I getting?" He groaned and she looked back at him, a wicked gleam in her eyes. Heavens, how he loved that look. He felt his body rise to the occasion, just staring into her teal eyes. She smiled and put her nose in the air,

"You'll just have to wait and see…"

He groaned and slid to the floor on his stomach and remembered that morning.

'_He'll just have to wait and see...'_

"Yup...definitely her mother's temperament…" Discord growled and slammed his face into the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's chapter one! I feel okay with how it turned out, but I'm not so sure still. I could really use some feedback. If you guys like or not, please let me know. I'm probably going to keep going with this, unless people tell me they don't like it. So please leave a review and let me know what you think.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright Chapter Two, so this story is going to be updated a lot slower. My brain seems to have gone into Pinkie Pie mode and wont sit in one place for too long? Maybe my vacation should have been shorter, because now I'm in overdrive with writing...Problem with that? It's never on one project for too long and I hate starting too many works at once. Ugh, anyways I'm going to try and reign in my chaotic brain and get through this in one piece lol. So as always please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

***I only own my OC's all other characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

><p>Flitterbee was laying in the garden, since she was grounded she wasn't allowed to go out with her friends. They had been allowed to briefly see her, under her mother's supervision...Flit <em><strong>may <strong>_have tried to sneak away once. She had reassured them that it wasn't so bad, the nice thing about living in the Castle of Chaos was that you were never truly bored for long.

However she had been bluffing, since she lived here nothing really surprised her anymore. She was extremely bored, but determined to take her punishment with the same grace as her mother.

"Hey kiddo...mind if I join you?"

Flit turned her head and beamed at her father. Discord curled up around her and she happily snuggled against his soft fur. He chuckled as she nuzzled him.

"What's wrong honey?" He softly asked. Flit sighed and looked up at him, pouting.

"I'm so bored daddy...but I know that mom will only make it worse if I try and get out of this…"

"You have no idea…" She heard him mutter and looked up to see him smiling. She tilted her head and he glanced down and chuckled.

"I've always said, no pony can compare to your beautiful mother when it comes to tempers...except maybe you little one? But the good thing about your mother...she can never stay mad for long. Just do what I do, keep your head down and look as cute as possible. She'll come around."

Flitter laughed at this and Discord joined in, his tail wrapped tighter around her and the fur at the end tickled her side. She gasped and tried to wiggle away.

"Oh...Did I find a weak point in your armor?" Her father grinned and she squealed trying to fly away. He laughed and used his talon to continue torturing her, she laughed and kicked out. Managing to catch him in his side and allowing her escape. She took off across the garden and she heard him laugh as he chased after her.

The two zoomed around the garden until Flitter started to tire. She slowed down and felt two arms wrap around her. She giggled and snuggled against his soft chest. He chuckled again and gently stroked her mane.

"Tired little one?" He whispered and she nodded, her eyes already closing. She felt them move and knew he was flying back to the castle. She sighed and smiled as she fell asleep in her father's strong arms.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy was cleaning up the living room, even though there was no real need. The castle cleaned itself thanks to Discord, but it gave her something to do. She turned when the front door opened behind her and smiled as Discord came in, carrying a sleeping Flitterbee.<p>

"Oh poor thing...what did you do to her honey?" She whispered and laughed. He smiled at her and hugged his daughter tighter.

"We were racing around the garden and I think I finally depleted that energy store she carries with her."

Instead of moving to his daughter's room he sat down carefully on the couch and settled his little girl on his lap. She curled into a smaller ball and let out a tiny yawn before snuggling more comfortable against him. Fluttershy noticed how her husband's eyes softened and started to glisten slightly. She smiled as she watched him gently stroke his daughter's back while she napped on him.

Discord had such a soft spot for his daughter and was extremely protective of her. He loved both his children dearly, but she suspected that he felt a deeper connection with his daughter because she was more like him in personality. Plus, the fact that she was weaker than her brother brought out Discord's instinctive side, like with Fluttershy.

"I still can't believe it some days…" He whispered, snapping Fluttershy out of her thoughts. She smiled and flew next to him on the couch, reaching out and brushing Flit's mane away from her face.

"Can't believe what darling?" She whispered as she looked up to meet his eyes. He smiled and leaned his neck over to softly kiss her.

"That somehow, we made such an adorable little bundle of chaos." He smiled down at his daughter again and Fluttershy giggled.

"She sure is a hand full. And a pretty little thing…" She looked up at Discord and decided to tease her husband a bit, just to see what would happen.

"No doubt many young, handsome stallions will call on her when she's older."

Discord stiffened and let out a small growl.

"Not if they value their hides…" He muttered and she had to suppress her smile. She continued, pretending not to hear him.

"Oh Discord, just imagine it...our little girl dressed in a wedding dress about to marry her future..."

"Stop! I know what you're doing you little minx...oh my heart…No not my daughter..." He groaned and lifted his daughter into his arms and hugged her tight against his chest.

"You aren't going to ever get married are you my little one...You love daddy too much to put him through that kind of nightmare...that's right...remember, stallions are icky…" He cooed to his sleeping daughter as he held her against him and Fluttershy couldn't hold in her laughter. The sound stirred their little one and she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her two smiling parents. A small blush graced her cheeks and she muttered,

"You didn't have to hold me while I slept daddy...I'm not a baby…"

Discord chuckled and hugged her tighter, making her gasp for breath.

"Wrong, yes you are! You will always be my baby girl!" He started nuzzling her neck in an overdramatized display of affection. As expected, Flitterbee blushed further and struggled to get out of her father's hold. She finally managed and stuck her tongue out at him before zooming off to her own room. As the door shut behind her Discord started laughing harder,

"I love that kid…"

Fluttershy's laugh dissolved into a gasp as he suddenly tackled her back onto the couch. She was pinned under him and he lightly growled at her.

"I mean it Fluttershy...no colt shall come sniffing around my daughter's tail…"

"DISCORD!"

"If I have anything to say about it." He finished, unfazed by her admonishment. She shook her head and leaned up to kiss him on his nose.

"Discord, you can't stop it. It's all a part of life...besides you can't be such a hypocrite, when you came….um...sniffing around my tail…" She blushed and he did a little too. He turned his head away and muttered,

"That's different...you were my friend...I cared deeply for you and...wait that's not the point! This is _**my **_daughter we're talking about. I don't want to see her get hurt by those insensible…"

"Discord…" She softly interrupted him and placed her hoof against his chest. She smiled up at him and he pouted. She shook her head, but she was still smiling. He was a typical father, turning overprotective when it comes to his little girl's heart. He groaned and lifted himself off her and sat back on the couch. He shot another look at Flitterbee's room then sighed,

"I know I can't _**really **_stop it...but I can dream…" He muttered and she giggled as she sat up too and nuzzled against his chest. He wrapped his tail around them and nuzzled her mane, she sighed and whispered,

"Yes you can...besides Discord, you still have a few years before you have to start worrying about that. Although…" She stopped and he looked down at her curiously, a look of agitation in his eyes.

"What? Do you know something I don't? Has some colt been bothering my daughter? If so I…"

Her laugh cut him off again and she gave him a look that made him calm down as he too chuckled.

"I did it again...I know...I can't help it. Even when she...she...get's married…" He choked on those two words,

"I think I'll still be extremely territorial with her around her husband. Let's just pray for one thing please!" He shouted raising his arms up in a plea. Fluttershy tilted her head and looked at him strangely.

"Pray for what?"

"That she doesn't take after her _**mother **_when it comes to stallions! Last thing we need is _**three **_chaos masters in this house!" He laughed as Fluttershy threw a pillow at him and he fell back.

"Well if my tastes are so bad maybe she should follow her father and brother and go for those linked to the Elements...hmm that would be...CheesePie or Dusks Light...which would you prefer dear?" She smiled sweetly at him and he growled at her again, making her laugh harder.

"Hmm...maybe I should keep a closer eye on those two when they're near Flit…" He growled as his tail flicked in agitation. Fluttershy giggled and moved closer to him and nuzzled his neck,

"Maybe...I have a suspicion that the two of them have little crushes on Flit."

"WHAT!?" Discord shouted and growled louder.

"Wait until I get my hands on those two…"

She laughed again and shook her head. Her husband was so adorable, even if he didn't realize it. Flitterbee _**definitely **_took after her father in personality.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter, sorry it's so short but I just wanted to put up this and hopefully the next one will be normal length. I don't know what these chapters will be like (aka Hearts or Souls) since both had different length chapters. I know it wont be like Love or Power in length lol. I hope you enjoyed the chapter let me know what you thought please! I only did a quick edit on it so I'm sorry if it's sloppy I will fix tomorrow since I don't have work.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! Okay so now we start getting into the main point of the story, I don't want to give anything away so let's just jump right in hmm…**

***I only own my OC's all other characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

><p>"Come on honey...it's been three days. Just let me take her out for the afternoon. She's going crazy being caged in here."<p>

Flitterbee had her ear pressed against her parents' door. Her father was currently pleading her case to her mother. He had assured her that he could convince mom to let them out for just a little while.

"No...Discord if I let up now she won't learn her lesson. You just want an excuse to go mm..." Her mother's voice was suddenly cut off and Flitterbee frowned. She didn't hear anything else and pressed herself further against the door wondering why?

Then she heard her mother sigh and giggle,

"You don't play fair…"

"Is that really a surprise?" Her father purred.

"Hmm...no...oh fine. Just for the afternoon and so long as she stays with you… I guess it's okay."

Flitter smiled and jumped in the air silently cheering her dad.

* * *

><p>She was trotting happily through Ponyville next to her father. She was so happy to be off the castle grounds, she never realized how much she would miss running through town. They were heading to SugarCube Corner for a quick treat. Unfortunately, even though mom had let her out, she had given strict orders that the <em><strong>two <strong>_of them were to be on their best behavior.

They made it to the steps when she was tackled back by two excited colts.

"Flitter!" They shouted in unison and she laughed as she looked up at her two best friends. Before she could say anything though the two were levitated off her and she was also lifted up and into her father's arms. She looked up irritated at her dad, but he was glaring suspiciously at her friends.

"Sorry boys...Flit is still technically grounded. She has to stay by me...which I think I'd prefer anyways." He growled lightly and the two colts' ears fell back. Flitter sent her father another glare, but he ignored it as he turned to carry her inside.

"Dad! What in the hay was that all about?! They just wanted to say hi!" She pouted and he looked down at her. He couldn't fight the smile creeping onto his face,

"Sorry kiddo, daddy instincts...I can't turn them off…"

Flit tilted her head in confusion.

_Daddy instincts? What in Celestia does that have to do with anything?_

"Alright boys...just don't tell Aunt Fluttershy. Come on, share some milkshakes." He called out to the colts who happily trotted in after them and they all went to a table. Before Discord could sit down in his chair there was a high pitched squeal.

"Oh no…" He muttered and was tackled back by a pink blur. He gasped for breath as the pink mare squeezed him tightly.

"Ah Pinkie…*gasp*...I see that...ergh...you're back…" He groaned as Aunt Pinkie continued to squeeze the life out of him.

"Oh Dissy! I'm so glad I got to see you before I had to leave again, I mean I was planning on coming over for a visit but on the off chance I couldn't now I don't have to worry...Oh but I still want to see my chaos cuties and Flutters!" She finally released him and he fell to the ground gasping for air. Pinkie turned and saw Flitterbee sitting at the table, she smiled and held out her arms.

"There's one of them now! Come here my chaos cutie!"

Flitter flew to her favorite aunt and gave the mare a big hug. Aunt Pinkie set her away and started to closely inspect her, walking around her as if searching for something. Then she put her nose against Flitter's, although this invasion would bother most, Flit didn't mind. Finally Pinkie smiled and ruffled her black mane.

"Oh yes! You are definitely the cutest thing ever!"

"Most definitely, she is growing into the most beautiful mare in town."

They all turned to the door as Aunt Rarity walked in. Flitter cowered a bit, wondering if her aunt was still mad at her. Rarity noticed this and smiled softly at her,

"Oh sweetie...don't look so down. I know you're sorry. Come give me a hug."

Flitter did and her Aunt Rarity also ruffled her mane.

_Why do they always do that!? It get's so annoying..._

"Besides, you can't exactly help how you love to prank. Considering where you came from…" She shot her father a look and he chuckled, puffing out his chest in pride. Aunt Rarity rolled her eyes and looked back at Flitter.

"Like I was saying when I came in...Flitterbee is going to turn into such a delightful beauty when she's all grown up. No doubt the recipient of many stallions' attentions."

Discord growled again, making a point of snorting at the two colts beside him. Flitter blushed and shook her head.

"Aunt Rarity!"

"Oh I'm only teasing darling! You still have a few years before that should even cross your mind. Otherwise your father may have a heart attack." She winked at Discord who snorted at her, and grumbled under his breath.

"Oh! I almost forgot...I got so distracted when I came in here. Pinkie, I was hoping you would be here. I need you to come to the shop later so I can start getting your designs for the performance."

Pinkie looked at Rarity curiously, then enlightenment hit her and she looked horrified.

"Oh no! The Hearths Warming performance! I forgot! Oh no...I booked several events for me and Cheese to throw that day! Oh no what am I going to do!?" Her aunt started to have a panic attack and Flitter backed up worried, knowing how her aunt got.

Discord also knew how she got so he went over and lifted the mare by her waist before she could take off.

"Easy now...It's no big deal. We can get someone else to play your part...Fluttershy maybe? Oh wait...she already has another part and I don't want to be paired with anypony else hmm..."

Flitter moved to her seat as the adults continued to talk. She wasn't that interested, she knew her father would think of something. She took the time to use this distraction to catch up with her friends.

"Cheese, DL, how have you two been? I've missed you guys so much!"

They blushed slightly and smiled at her, Cheese answered first.

"It's been boring without our leader around. We've been just hanging out at the arcade or with our parents. Well, now Dusk is having more fun than me with little Shining Star home."

Flitterbee's eyes widened.

"Aunt Twilight had the baby!? Oh why wasn't I told?"

"Oh sorry Flit, see mom just came home from Canterlot yesterday. See Shining Star came early so mom didn't know there would be any trouble with her going to the royal summit like she does every year. We would have told you, but you were grounded and we only found out like two days ago."

Dusks answered sheepishly. Flitterbee pouted and made a mental note to have her mom take her later to see the new filly.

"Well I'm sure she's adorable. Is she an alicorn too?" Flit asked and Dusk nodded. She smiled wider at the idea of a new baby. The three friends had been the last to be born in their families before little Shining Star. Flit wondered then who the filly would grow up with since none of her other aunts had any babies? She would have to spend lots of time with the little filly and teach her all about pranking ponies.

"Flitter…" Her father called getting her attention. She turned to see the three adults smiling at her. She frowned and looked up to meet her dad's eyes.

"Yes daddy?"

"How would you like to be in the Hearths Warming performance this year?" He asked and she stared at him with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"3...2...1…" Dusk and Cheese counted down moving to cover their ears.

"YEEEEES!" Flitter shouted and jumped into the air, zooming in circles around the adults. She would have continued for who knows how long, had her father not reached out and snatched her out of the air.

"Excellent! See Pinkie, Flit is perfect for your role. She's more towards the age of the character anyways. Oh, better yet! She has about the same energy level you do." He laughed and the other two mares did as well. Flit looked up smiling at her dad,

"This means you and I can perform together daddy!"

He smiled at her and nodded,

"Yes, honestly you will be a lot more fun to mess with than Pinkie."

Pinkie giggled and said,

"True, besides I really am too old for the part. I only said yes because Sweetie, Applebloom and Scootaloo couldn't. Also none of the other fillies who tried out could sing the song."

Flitter's pupils shrunk…

"S-s-sing! Wait! No pony said anything about singing!"

* * *

><p>"Honey come out…" Discord said in frustration as he stood outside her door. She had raced home and locked herself in her room after the news at SugarCube Corner. He was trying to get her to let him in. True, he could get in anyways, but it would be rude.<p>

"NO! GO AWAY! I'M NOT SINGING IN FRONT OF PONIES!" She shouted and he sighed.

_Now why does this sound so familiar? You are your mother's daughter alright..._

"Flitter, it won't be so bad. Come on sweetie, I've heard you sing before when you're with the animals. You have an amazing voice my dear."

"IT'S NOT THE SAME AND YOU KNOW IT!"

He groaned again and was about to argue more when a gentle hoof on his arm stopped him. He looked down to see his wife smiling at him.

"That won't work...trust somepony who knows what she's going through. Let me try...Flitter sweetie, may I come in?"

Fluttershy softly called through the door. There was an extended pause and then the door opened enough to let Fluttershy walk through. However when Discord started to follow it was slammed back in his face.

"Hmph...fine...this is probably better left as a mother/daughter talk anyways…" He grumbled and slunk over to the couch to wait. He snapped his fingers and brought his favorite book to read and his reading glasses.

"Let's see what she was up to today…" He grinned.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy was curled on the bed with Flitterbee at her side, her face under her hooves.<p>

"What's wrong sweetie?" She cooed to her daughter, even though she had heard what the problem was she still wanted her daughter to talk it out. Knowing from dealing with her own stage fright that this would help.

"I can't possibly go up there and sing in front of all those ponies mom! What if I make a mistake and they all laugh at me?" There were tears in her beautiful red eyes and Fluttershy smiled softly at her.

_Maybe she's not only like Discord after all…_

"Oh honey...I know exactly how that feels…"

"Hmph...how can you? Every year you and my aunts perform in Canterlot and you always do great! I'll never be like you are on stage...all graceful with a beautiful voice…" Flitter muttered and it made Fluttershy laugh.

"Oh darling... if I ever made it look easy I apologize. Being on stage is **never **easy, no matter how many times you do it. Flitter, you are more like me than you think. Not too long ago, I could never bring myself to be on stage."

Flitter raised her head surprised at her mother. Fluttershy kissed her daughter's forehead and smiled at her.

"Flitter, I had horrible stage fright just as you're experiencing right now. I still have it actually…"

"But you never look nervous on stage!"

"Well...that's mostly because I'm not alone. I always have my friends' support as well as your father's. I'm never alone on stage and neither will you be. Even though you have to sing a solo song, we will all be there to love and support you no matter how it goes." She wrapped her wing over her daughter and nuzzled her softly. Flitter sighed and leaned into the touch, then she muttered.

"But what if they laugh at me?"

Fluttershy giggled and whispered,

"Then daddy will rain chaos all over them and I won't say a word against it."

They both laughed and Fluttershy knew she had helped her daughter through a problem that she herself had to overcome much the same way...through some soft words of encouragement and knowing that no matter what happened on the stage, those around her would be proud.

There's was a loud crash in the livingroom and the two jumped. Another crash soon followed by Discord's yell. Before either could get off the bed he was thrown through the door and landed on the floor below them. Fluttershy was terrified until she looked up.

"**IF THOU VALUES THINE LIFE! THOU SHALT NEVER TOUCH OUR DIARY AGAIN!"**

"Oh dear…"

* * *

><p>Flitter was bouncing through Ponyville, finally free of her punishment. She had spent the remaining days with her mother rehearsing. She actually found that she enjoyed the songs and the story. Especially the parts where she would share the stage with her father, ironically, he was <strong>perfect <strong>for the role! She had felt better hearing her mother's encouragement. Her father had added to it by reminding her that this would be a first for him too.

'_If it wasn't for the fact that this role was practically written for me I wouldn't have said yes...well that and your mother cheated and bribed me with...uh...n-nevermind...'_

Flitter was in search of her BPFFs, but she was having a hard time finding them around town. Then she heard Dusk's voice and ran towards it. She turned a corner and saw him leaning down talking to a younger filly. She was crying and he was obviously trying to comfort her.

"Hey DL! What's going on?" She called as she trotted closer, looking at the filly worried.

"Oh Flit! I forgot your grounding ended today. This is Spring Blossom, apparently her kitten ran off and she can't find her. She came to me for help...well...because…" He blushed and Flit looked at him oddly. Spring Blossom provided what he had left off.

"Because he's a prince so it's his job to help damsels in distress!"

Flitter snorted to cover her laugh and Dusk's blush deepened.

"Yeah that...obviously someone reads too many fairytales…" He muttered and Flit gave him a smile to silently apologize for laughing and he returned it, his blush lessening. Then she knelt down to talk to the filly, she spoke softly as she would with her animals.

"There, there...it's okay…" She didn't see DL looking at her, amazed at the sudden change in her voice. He had never seen her go so soft and gentle like she was now, his blush returned even brighter.

"Would you like to tell me more about your lost kitten?" She asked the filly who looked up and sniffled. However Flitter's soft demeanor seemed to trigger the filly's instinctive trust.

"She was a present from my grandpa...she's a little white kitten named FluffyBottom...we were playing near the edge of town and she ran off chasing a butterfly...I...I think she may have run off into the Everfree!" The filly started crying harder and Flitter moved to her side and draped her wing over the child.

"Don't worry...we'll go find her."

"We will!?" Dusk looked at her worried and she glared at him.

"Yeah oh knight in shining armor..._**we**_ will…"

* * *

><p>"Flitter this is a bad idea!" Dusk shouted again as they stared up at the forest. Flitter was looking around the edge, trying to find some tracks that looked like they could belong to the kitten. She ignored DL as he shouted at her, happy that although he looked worried, Cheese was keeping quiet.<p>

"You saw that filly...I can't let her down." She muttered as she closely looked at an imprint in the dirt.

"I got it! This has to be her, it's too small to belong to another forest creature!"

She started to move forward and stopped when she felt a tug on her tail. She turned around to see both DL and Cheese holding it in their mouths, looking at her worried. She glared and flicked it out of their grip, then for good measure…

"OW!" They shouted as it flicked across their noses.

"Come on you cowards...are you coming or not?" She asked as she glared back at them. Cheese looked away guiltily and DL glared back at her, he shouted.

"Come on Flit! You can't be serious! We should go get mom or Uncle Discord to handle this!"

"By that time something could already have gotten to the kitten! No we're wasting time as it is! If you won't go with me then I'll go alone!" She turned and started walking into the dark forest, she wasn't afraid of this place. After all, she lived at the center of it anyways and she was Discord's daughter! The Princess of Chaos, there was nothing she couldn't handle.

* * *

><p>Kibou was enjoying the peace of the garden. Storm curled against his side, napping. His tail curled further around her as he watched the sun beginning to set. His ear twitched when he heard someone walking behind him. However he knew who it was before turning around, not enough steps to be mom.<p>

"What's up dad?" He whispered so as not to disturb Storm...although she slept like the dead most days.

Discord smiled down at the happy pair before a frown returned to his forehead.

"Have you seen your sister? She should have been home already, but I can't find her anywhere. Celestia, she's released for one day and already back to causing trouble...hmm that's my girl." He chuckled, but couldn't hide the worry in his voice. Kibou frowned too, Flit was a troublemaker, but she never stayed out past dark. She knew it would upset dad and that girl hated to upset her father. Kibou nudged Storm awake and whispered,

"Sorry love...but Flit is getting into trouble again and I have to go find her."

Storm yawned and nodded, but curled back up to sleep. Kibou rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, teleporting her home. He rose from the grass and looked up at his father, he still preferred to walk on all fours.

"Where do we start lo-"

"UNCLE DISCORD! UNCLE DISCORD!"

They both turned at the pair of shouting voices. Dusks Light and CheesePie were running towards them. Discord looked around and stiffened even more, Kibou did the same. They were both thinking the same thing,

_You never saw the Terrible Trio apart._

"Where's Flitter?" Discord asked harshly and Dusk lowered his head.

"We tried to stop her Uncle Discord...we really did, but she just...just wouldn't…"

"Where is she?"

* * *

><p>"Here FluffyBottom...here kitty...come on sweetie I'm a friend...FlufflyBottom...seriously who names a cat that? FluffyBottom...come on it's getting dark and dad will be so mad if I'm not home on time." She groaned as she looked around her, trying to listen for some sound that could be the lost kitten.<p>

She thought she heard a twig snap and twisted around, but she couldn't see anything. She had amazing night vision, thanks to inheriting her father's eyes. However even with her heightened senses, she still couldn't see anything.

_I'm just getting a bit jumpy...Nothing to worry about though…_

"I'm the daughter of Discord! I'm not afraid of anything in this forest! You can't hurt me so neh!" She stuck her tongue out at the forest and then realized how stupid that must look and sucked it back in, blushing slightly. She muttered to herself and continued forward searching for the little kitten.

She smiled when she heard soft mewling. She trotted towards the sound and pushed her way through a bramble bush. Crying out at the thorns tugged at her delicate wings, she bit back the tears as she made it through and saw the kitten tangled in another bush.

"Oh you poor dear...hold on I'll get you out...shh...it's okay I'm going to get you out of here." She spoke to the kitten as she tried to carefully untangle the fur and avoid scratching herself up too much.

"Now I see why you're named FluffyBottom...well she may have to changed your name if I can't get your tail untangled…" She muttered. The kitten's tail was very fluffy and stuck the worst. After what felt like hours, Flitter freed the kitten and took her in her hooves. The kitten responded by purring gently and Flitter smiled.

"Come on, let's get you home. See, who needs a prince to get the job done...guess that makes _**me **_the knight in shining armor." She laughed as she looked for an easy way out of the bushes, she wanted to avoid more scrapes. It would be hard enough to explain the scratches she had without revealing she had entered the forest.

She made it through unscathed and sighed in relief. She turned to leave and the kitten in her arm hissed.

"Woah! Hey it's okay, it's just me. I'm going to take you home now...what are you looking at?" Although she couldn't communicate with animals on the same level as her mother, she still read their body language very well. She stiffened and glanced over her shoulder. Staring back at her were several glowing eyes.

"Uh-oh...hold on FluffyBottom!" She tightened her hold on the kitten and flew into the air and raced away. She heard the Timberwolves following behind her and she glared at the tops of the trees preventing her from getting away easier.

She would have to rely on all the tricks Storm had taught her to avoid the predators. She started to pull ahead when growling ahead of her caused her to stop and turn to the right. The pack was larger than she thought and some had circled around to cut her off.

She felt panic start to rise in her as she flew faster.

_I am the daughter of Discord...the daughter of Discord…_

She chanted to keep the fear at bay. She turned her head to look back at see how close they were to her. They were closing in on her and she briefly counted eight Timberwolves. However as she was counting, she wasn't looking where she was going and ran straight into the side of a mountain. She fell to the ground screaming and when she regained her balance, she cringed in pain. She had landed on her wing and it was obviously broken now, she started crying at the pain and looked over to see the kitten behind her hind legs hissing.

Flitter turned scared eyes to the pack closing in on her, they made a half circle, cutting off all routes of escape. She gulped and began to shiver. She couldn't fly, nowhere to run…

"Stop! Who do you think you are chasing after a helpless filly?" She shouted glaring at the wolves. Her father had told her many times about her mother's special gift called 'The Stare' and how it controlled animals. She had seen it several times and prayed she had inherited it. The wolves were unfazed however and continued to advance. She glared harder and shouted,

"I'm warning you! I am Flitterbee Chaos! I am the daughter of Discord and I am not afraid of you!"

They moved closer, their mouths open and dripping with saliva. Flitter gulped and cried as she whispered,

"Daddy…"

There was a bright flash and the wolves stopped as they faced the two new threats. Kibou and Discord were standing between them and Flitter, both snarling at the wolves, their backs arched and hackles raised.

"Stay away from her you mutts...or I'll tear you apart." Discord growled at the wolves. The pack looked at the two predators in front of them and slowly backed up, knowing that they couldn't take down _**two threats**_.

They turned and retreated back into the forest and Kibou snorted after them. Flitter sighed in relief and smiled up at her family. Her smile fell when they both turned and glared down at her. Her ears fell back and she tucked her tail.

"Daddy I…"

"You are in so much trouble Flitterbee Chaos…" He hissed and she started to cry harder. Her father _**never **_called her by her full name...she was indeed, in a whole lot of trouble.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking young lady? Do you have any idea what could have happened had me and your brother not gotten there in time!?" Discord shouted as he stared down at his daughter. He had gotten her home and taken her to her room, where he had silently healed her wounds. His heart had ached as he ran his glowing claw over her, seeing his daughter in pain was like a knife in his heart.<p>

He would never forget the fear that had raced through him when the colts had told him she had gone alone into the Everfree.

_Furthermore what kind of stallion lets a mare go alone into a dangerous forest!?_

He growled low as he stared down at his youngest child. She was sitting on her floor, not looking up at him. He groaned and ran his paw over his face. Fluttershy had wanted to come in with him, but Kibou had wrapped his tail around her shaking his head. Discord wanted to speak to her alone, now though...Discord almost wished she was here to keep him calm.

He was so angry...and terrified! Just realizing how close he had been to losing his daughter…

"I've told you hundreds of times not to go into that forest! Flitterbee you know better!" He shouted again. He didn't mean to raise his voice at her, but he couldn't control himself right now.

"But...but...the kitten…" She sniffled and the sound tugged at him. All this over a lost kitten! He growled again in frustration and practically roared when he said,

**"To Tartaus with the kitten! Flitterbee, there's no way that a kitten is worth losing you!"**

He fell to his knees and pulled his daughter into his chest. She started to cry against him and buried herself further into his fur. His heart was racing as he held her, his little girl...his baby...and he had almost lost her tonight...He didn't know what he would have done had he gotten there too late and seen her...The image alone was enough to make him gasp in fear and cling to her tighter.

"Flitterbee...nothing is worth losing you...honey do you have any idea how worried I was?" He whispered as tears filled his eyes. He began to stroke her mane and rested his nose against the top of her head. She sniffled and nuzzled him again.

"I'm sorry daddy...I didn't mean to...I was just...trying to be like you…" She whispered and he stopped stroking her mane and lifted her chin to make her meet his eyes.

"What do you mean...like me?"

She sniffled as tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"You're always so brave...you've saved Equestria before...you're not afraid of anything…"

"Wrong little one...I am afraid of a lot of things...mostly I'm afraid of something happening to you. Honey I was terrified that I had lost you...I'm still shaking from it."

He pulled her to him again and hugged her tight. She sighed and snuggled against him.

"I'm sorry daddy...I just wanted to prove that I'm your child too…" She muttered and Discord frowned further. What was she talking about?

"Flitter...what could you possibly mean? Of course you're…"

"But I don't have any magic...I've heard ponies whispering about how they're happy that I don't have your magic like Kibou...I know they think it's a good thing, but...but I don't…" She started to cry against him again and Discord felt another stab in his heart.

He never realized that his little one would be disappointed that she hadn't inherited his chaos magic, most would consider that a miracle. He felt her shivering against him as she cried and he felt his anger from before softening.

"Darling...just because you don't have my magic does not mean you are not as much a part of me as Kibou is. True he looks more like me and has chaos magic...but that doesn't make him more my child than you…"

"But even **_you_ **treat me different! You treat me as if I'm weak and helpless and I'm not! I'm...I'm not just another pony…"

He sighed and stood up with her in his arms. He moved to the edge of her bed and sat down, cradling her in his arms, much like when she was a little foal. No bigger than his forearm…

"Is this why you ran into the forest without a second thought to your own safety? Honey...I'm sorry to say, but...you are weaker than me and your brother. Yes I treat you different than your brother, but darling that's because you're my baby girl. That has everything to do with those daddy instincts I mentioned before. You are a pony..." He shushed her when she started to protest and moved her head to rest against his shoulder as he once more ran his fingers through her mane.

"But...that doesn't mean you're helpless sweetheart. Look at your mother, she's not helpless. She's a pony without any magic just like you. Even if she was an Element of Harmony, she's still magic-less without it now. Do you ever think that mommy is weak and helpless?"

He waited and then smiled when he felt Flitter shake her head. He continued as he gently rocked his daughter.

"Besides, if being a pony meant you were helpless. How did your mother tame a ferocious beast like me?"

She giggled and nuzzled his shoulder and her tail wrapped around him in a small hug. His heart expanded and he grinned as he nuzzled her back. He kissed her forehead,

"That's better...you have inherited your mother's lovely laugh, and it warms your old dad's heart to hear it...now sweetheart...don't think that you're completely off the hook for disobeying me...but we can discuss your punishment tomorrow." He stood up and then laid her down in her bed and pulled the covers over her. He kissed her forehead again and smiled down at her, fighting the tears in his eyes.

"I love you Flitterbee...no matter what you are...magic or no...you will **always **be my daughter...goodnight sweetie…" One more kiss and he left her room, shutting the door behind him. He stood there staring at the wood, his claws still on the handle as his thoughts made him frown.

"Will she be okay? You weren't too hard on her were you honey?"

He sighed and turned to wrap his arms around his heart. He buried his snout into her mane and nuzzled her. She wrapped her own arms around his neck and also sighed against him.

He pulled back and his ears fell as he responded to her question.

"She'll be okay...I may have yelled a bit, but I was just so afraid...Fluttershy...if I hadn't gotten there…"

"Shh...you did...you and Kibou kept her safe. She's home and she's okay."

"Fluttershy I'm still worried though...she just finished telling me...she's upset that she doesn't have my magic..."

Fluttershy pulled back and looked at him strangely. She looked at her daughter's room and sighed,

"Maybe it's just a faze honey...she's young and I'm sure that it can be pretty confusing for her to constantly be compared to Kibou. I never really thought about it before but...I guess it could upset her that Kibou is an almost exact copy of you and she is one of me…without any magic, I never knew it would be a bad thing?"

He chuckled and nuzzled her again, his beautiful wife.

"I'm personally happy that she looks like you darling. My two beautiful girls, I wouldn't change a single hair on either of your heads...I just hope what I said gets through to her and she doesn't try a crazy stunt like this again...my heart couldn't stand this again...only worse would have been catching her kissing a colt." He placed his paw over his eyes and Fluttershy laughed, shaking her head.

"You're impossible...how could that have been worse?"

"Cause I can't tear a colt apart piece by piece and get away with it…" He grumbled and she giggled again at her ridiculous husband as she flew towards their room.

"Come on honey...let's go to bed."

He brightened and moved to wrap his arms tighter around her and growled against her neck. She sighed and rolled her eyes at him, which only made him grin wider.

_She has no idea how that only turns me on more…_

"I meant to sleep…" She stated and he shrugged. Then he dipped her back and grinned at her,

"I think I have something better in mind."

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter three! Okay so this chapter was longer? I can't seem to get my brain to decide what length it wants this to be lol. Okay so I hope you enjoyed this chapter too and the talk between Discord and Flitterbee.<strong>

**Also in another note...no the play will not be in here because I was just hinting at it and will then jump over it. It is going to be my Hearths Warming special which I am currently also writing. One of the many ideas that burst from my brain and I was able to lasso in lol. Well I hope you all enjoyed this again and as always feel free to let me know what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay Chapter Four! Sorry for the long wait I'm juggling several projects including he one for christmas...which has put up a very powerful wall I can't get around lol. When I chose this 'play' to do I completely forgot about one thing...I CAN'T RHYME! *Cough hint cough* So I'm trying to watch the movie over and over again to get that mindset lol but so far no go. Anyways I hope you are all enjoying this story, I'm not getting that many reviews but I understand why since this is not a romance. So as always please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

***I only own my OC's all other characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

><p>He stared around him in confusion. Everything was black and there was a thick fog hanging on the ground. Growling low, he slowly made his way forward trying to figure out what in the hay was going on.<p>

"Discord!" He turned at the sound of her voice calling to him in the distance.

"F-Fluttershy?"

"Discord help me!"

He shot into action and ran towards the sound of her voice. He tried snapping his fingers, but his magic wasn't working. He ran faster in order to get to his love. Another scream in the dark brought him skidding to a halt.

"Daddy! Daddy help me!"

He turned his head in the other direction as sweat ran down his neck.

"Flitter? Honey is that you!?" He called out, but she didn't respond. He ran towards her voice and instantly came to a halt as Fluttershy screamed in pain. His head kept swinging back and forth in terror as both his girls cried out for him.

"ENOUGH! WHAT GAME IS THIS!" He called out, growling at the unknown cause of his suffering. The fog began to clear and he looked to see Fluttershy and Flitterbee. Both in serious danger as unknown shadows moved in on them. However, he knew he couldn't reach both of them in time, not without his magic.

Panic gripped his heart as he raced towards them anyways. He had to protect them! Had to find a way to keep them both safe.

"You can't save them both…" A voice hissed in his ear and he growled as he pushed himself to run faster.

"They're both so weak and helpless...how can they protect themselves when you are unable to be there?"

"No...Fluttershy! Flitterbee! Hang on girls, I'm coming!" He shouted and both turned to stare at him. Fear in their beautiful eyes as they cried out for him.

"You can't save them both Discord...you'll have to make a choice in the end...which one means more to you I wonder? Your beautiful wife, who has stood by your side even in your darkest hour? Or your precious, little girl, who is so much like you, your own flesh and blood, and your legacy?"

"Discord!"

"Daddy!"

"Choose Discord...you can't have them both...you don't deserve to have everything when I have nothing…NOW CHOOSE!"

"DADDY!"

"DISCORD"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Discord shot up in bed. Sweat pooling over his body, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he took in much needed air. He turned to his right to see her darling form still next to him. He sighed in relief and ran his paw over his face.<p>

_Just another nightmare...they may be getting worse…_

He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek, before slipping out of bed. He moved silently down the hall and peeked in on his little one. He could see her black mane falling over her pillows and her side rising with each breath.

He quietly shut her door and sighed. He ran his paw over his face again and groaned.

"Maybe I'm just having these weird dreams because I'm hungry?" He muttered. Instead of just snapping his fingers he decided to go raid the fridge. Every now and then, Fluttershy insisted on cooking dinner.

Not that he would ever complain about that. She was an amazing cook and he could never replicate her skills with his magic. He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge's door, poking his head in as he looked for something tasty.

"Can't sleep again?"

He jumped and his head hit the hard surface of the inside of the fridge. He growled as he pulled his head back, rubbing the sore spot and turned around. Kibou was sitting at the counter, a steaming glass of hot chocolate in front of him. His son was wearing a worried expression as he stared at Discord.

"What are you doing up little hope? Shouldn't you be-"

"I asked first...Dad, this is the third night in a row I've heard you get up in the middle of the night. What's wrong?"

Discord looked at his son and suddenly wished he didn't have his mother's eyes. Those teal orbs burned into him same as hers, demanding his answer. He sighed and snapped his fingers, making a second stool appear so he would be sitting on the opposite end, facing his son.

When he sat, Kibou snapped in own fingers and a second glass appeared in front of Discord. He smiled at his son and took a small sip, not bothering to cool it down first. He liked the scalding heat and it didn't burn his tongue, some days being a chaos master was a wonderful thing.

"It's nothing to worry about little hope. Dad's just got some things on his mind since..."

He stopped and sighed as his ears flattened. Kibou didn't need him to finish though as he took a drink from his glass and looked at his father. When he set it back down he also sighed and nodded in understanding. Both knew that Discord's worrying had started after Flit needed to be rescued from the Timberwolves. Discord stared down at his reflection in the hot chocolate.

What Kibou didn't know though, was that Discord's worrying ran much deeper after his daughter had explained why she did it. To think that she was feeling left out and somehow inferior since she lacked chaos magic. He had tried to talk to her again about it after that night, but she refused to speak another word on the subject and it was really worrying him.

He didn't want her to get it into her head that she had to prove herself, yet knowing her...and the fact that she was _**his **_daughter...he knew it was only a matter of time.

"Dad...have you been...having nightmares these last few nights?"

Discord jumped at the question and looked at his son. Kibou wasn't looking him in the eye and he had a strange look about him that made Discord wonder what was on his son's mind.

"Yeah kiddo...they're just dreams though. I'll find a way to get rid of…"

"I don't think they're just dreams…" Kibou whispered and Discord frowned. Kibou raised his gaze back up to his and the worry and fear in his teal eyes tugged at Discord. His heart began to beat harder as he swallowed and asked,

"What makes you say that son?"

Kibou fidgeted in his seat and his ears lay back against his head as he looked around the kitchen. Finally his son sighed and looked back at him,

"I've been having nightmares about Flitter too...I think it's a bit unsettling that we're both being woken up from these haunting images."

Discord looked at his son and couldn't help it, he chuckled.

"Oh little hope...you've been hanging around your paranoid Aunt Twilight too much. Ponies...well in our case, draconequus' can have nightmares at the same time without it being too much to dwell on."

Kibou was about to argue when Discord flashed next to his son and placed his claw over his son's lips and smiled at him.

"We were both in the woods when Flitter was attacked son. It's natural for the two of us to be more jumpy than usual. Come on, we both need to get some sleep. After all perfection like this must be maintained as Rarity always says, and that takes effort." He kissed his son on the forehead and patted his shoulder as he passed him to leave the kitchen. Kibou turned his head and frowned at his father's back.

"Mom's always in it too…" He whispered and Discord stopped cold. He turned his head slightly to stare back at Kibou. His son was still sitting on the stool, glaring at the older chimera, he took a deep breath and continued.

"In my nightmare...it's the same one every night...I'm running through a thick fog and can't see anything...all I hear is mom and Flit calling to me for help…"

The more he spoke the colder Discord got.

"Then...this voice whispers in my ear that I can't save them both...that I'll have to choose...Eventually I see them both, being attacked by some strange creatures. However I can't reach them both in time...and just as the voice keeps taunting...I'd have to choose. Usually I wake up before anything else happens...but tonight...tonight was different. This time...dad they weren't calling for me…"

He got off the stool and flew over to stand in front of his father. Kibou was now standing on two legs so he was only a few feet shorter than Discord. He wrapped his arms around his dad in a hug and instinctively Discord's own arms embraced his son. He felt little hope shiver in fear as he whispered,

"Dad they were calling for _**you**_...I could hear and see them as they cried out. But I was trapped, I don't know why, but I was stuck and couldn't move. I could only watch as those creatures moved in on them and they cried out in fear. I also heard you calling out for them and I saw you running to reach them...then that voice...her voice…"

"Her?" Discord frowned, he had never identified the voice in his dreams. It was always muffled and distorted beyond recognition. Kibou nodded and looked up again, tears in his eyes.

"Dad...these are no dreams. I think they are warnings...visions to warn of something coming, something that's threatening our family...and...and I'm scared. It wasn't that long ago that Morgana...she...she killed you...Dad, what if something like that happens again...only to...Flitter or mom…"

Discord's heart stopped at the implications Kibou's words held. If these dreams were truly a warning, then they had to make sure they were ready.

"Well...if something is threatening our family...we will take care of it together. Hey, relax little hope…" He lifted his son's chin to make him look up at his father.

"Hush now my little one...nothing bad is going to happen. These are just silly nightmares that we happen to be sharing...and…" He interrupted Kibou as he was about to speak,

"And...if something does come to attack...we'll be ready. It's always better to be safe, especially with our family's track record for dangerous encounters." This got a laugh from his son and Kibou nodded as he seemed to be getting control of himself. He wiped away the tears and floated in the air, smiling at his father,

"I know that look dad...what's the plan?" He asked and Discord chuckled. He looked around the kitchen and sighed.

"I'd rather keep this from your mother and sister. At least until we know for sure that something is really wrong. Until that time though, we have to keep close to them. One of us always has to be around them. It's the only way to ensure their safety."

Kibou rubbed his chin in thought and grimaced.

"Mom n the brat aren't going to like this...both will make things difficult but...shall we play a game of earth, water and fire to see who gets the harder of the two?"

Discord thought about this and tried to decide which he would rather trail. Neither would be a very pleasant experience, but he knew which one would give him the harder time. Kibou smiled at him, knowing what he was thinking, both of them were in agreeance which was the scarier of the two mares.

"Alright, ready? One...Two...Three...Element!" They shouted at the same time and held open their claws. Floating above Discord's was a ball of fire and he grinned. Until he looked over and saw a perfect sphere of water above Kibou's. His son was grinning even wider.

"What! But you always choose Earth! Gah! How did you...ah Tartarus...this means…" Discord groaned and slapped his paw over his face as Kibou laughed.

"Yup...this means you get mom."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter four, sorry it's so short. I'm kinda hitting a wall with this one and so I'm having to step back and analyze it more to see what I want to do. I did warn that the chapters would be unpredictable in their length lol. Well I hope that you still enjoyed this one and the hints at what's going to happen later on. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review, like I said I get worried when people don't comment cause I wonder if it's not that good then. Hopefully I can get around this maze in my head and figure things out, until next time!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five. Okay so let's get back into this! Hopefully I got everything back in order with this one and I can get the updates out faster. I hope you are all enjoying this and I want to thank those that left encouraging reviews. I appreciate your guys' support, it means a lot to me since I never have that much confidence in my writing. Well as always please enjoy and let me know what you think by leaving a review.**

***I only own my OC's all other characters are owned by Hasbro.***

* * *

><p>It had been several months since Kibou and Discord had decided to trail the girls in order to keep them safe. The two were starting to grow suspicious and question why they were being watched. Flitter was easier to handle as Discord would simply tell her that Kibou was to watch her until he decided she could be trusted not to run off again.<p>

She would pout, but otherwise it was a sufficient enough answer. Her mother on the other hand… Fluttershy was growing agitated at the fact that Discord was becoming her shadow, but wouldn't explain why. She refused to believe anything he told her, knowing that he was hiding something. It had resulted in several arguments and this time had actually landed him on the couch.

Discord sighed again as he tried to get comfortable. He watched the fire dance and groaned,

"I probably went too far when I tried to distract her like that...guess it only works so many times before she catches on." He snorted and curled himself so that his head was next to his stomach and his tail was hanging off the side. Still he couldn't get settled, he could never sleep if she wasn't by his side. Truly this was the worst punishment she could have given him…

_I don't know about that...there are other things you'd miss…_

He chuckled at the thought and lifted his head to look back at his bedroom, where his wife was sleeping. He smiled at the fact that even when she was angry with him, she was still adorable and irresistible.

He hated to keep secrets from her and silently promised that soon he would let her know why him and Kibou had grown more protective. He frowned as he laid his head back down and thought of the nightmares that were still plaguing him. He had gone to Princess Luna and asked that she keep the nightmare out of Kibou's mind. She agreed, but wondered why he had not asked for the same.

He didn't tell her that although the dreams haunted his nights, he couldn't ignore them. He was growing more suspicious that these were in fact visions.

If they were, he wanted to know who exactly was the cause of them. He didn't want to be surprised at the last minute like with Morgana. This time he wanted to be prepared and that meant solving the mystery of the voice that taunted him.

"Discord…" His ear twitched at the sound of her voice and he lifted his head back up. She was standing in the doorway to their room and looking at him. He gave her a small smile,

"What's the matter honey? Did you need something?" He whispered and was happy when she gave him a small smile. She stepped to the side and he grinned, interpreting what she was saying. He flew off the couch and to her side, he lowered his head and nuzzled her behind her ear.

"You know I love you right sweetheart?" He whispered and she nodded as she nuzzled into his chest. She sighed and looked up at him before giving him a small kiss on his snout.

"I know and I love you too. I'm sorry I got so angry at you…"

"I deserved it...more than you know…" He murmured the last part and she giggled still. She moved further into the room and smiled at him,

"Come back to bed love. It doesn't feel the same without you and I don't feel right making you sleep on the couch."

He smiled lovingly as she flew to their bed and snuggled under the covers. He followed behind her and crawled into their bed, curling around her and sighing in bliss. He wrapped his tail around them and purred as she snuggled back against his chest.

"I love you Fluttershy...I'm sorry I'm being such a pain my love. Trust me when I say I have my reasons...hopefully I can tell you why. Until then...please love...just know I'm doing it for you." He whispered into her ear as he ran his nose along her mane, making her sigh in return.

"Okay...but Discord...I don't like it when you keep things from me. I'm not a helpless filly that needs protecting you know." He grinned as he remembered telling Flitterbee the exact same thing about her mother. He chuckled and moved his snout to nuzzle the back of her neck, making her shiver.

"I know...but you are still my wife and that means I have to protect you anyway I can. I'll tell you everything as soon as I figure it all out myself...deal?"

She sighed as he began to nibble on the side of her neck and nodded.

"Alright, but I have my own deal to make…"

This got his attention and he grinned wider as he ran his tongue along the back of her ear and chuckled.

"Oh? What would that be my love?" He purred as he turned her face to his and lowered his lips to hers. However, she placed her hoof over his mouth and grinned at him. He both loved and hated the look she was giving him. It was cunning, manipulative and extremely attractive...but it also meant he was about to be in trouble.

"Until you tell me what's going on...this…" She rubbed her tail against him and he jumped, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Is off limits...goodnight honey. Pleasant dreams." She kissed him on the nose and rolled back to her side, facing away from him. He growled at her and grumbled as he settled down next to her, pulling her back against him. He pouted and whispered into her ear,

"You don't play fair..."

She giggled and tickled his stomach with her tail as she whispered back,

"Is that really a surprise?"

* * *

><p>Flitter was crouched down in the backyard, hidden behind some bushes. She slid along the ground, moving closer to her target. She grinned, even if she was still under restrictions, there were worse punishments. At least her jailor had a sense of humor…<p>

"Gotcha!" She shouted as she leapt from the bushes and flew through the air. However her hooves met nothing but air and she tumbled to the ground. Flipping over herself several times before stopping on her stomach, her rump slightly in the air and her tail laying over her head. She blew a puff of air to move the white strands out of her eyes and glared at the grinning face staring at her.

Kibou was laying flat on the ground, his face parallel with hers and his nose pressed against hers.

"You really gotta learn to sneak more quietly squirt. I could hear you ten feet away." He grinned and it only made her glare harder.

"I bet you cheated! You used your magic didn't you! Oh, Kibou that's not…" His paw grabbed her tail and she squeaked as he sat up, holding her by her tail as he laughed. She struggled, her legs moving through the air and her wings flapping furiously. Finally she gave up and went limp in defeat.

Her brother laughed again and turned her by her tail until she was staring at him again. She crossed her arms and pouted at him. He chuckled,

"You are the cutest thing ever! You pout the same way mom does you know that?"

She glared at him and snorted. He grinned wider and leaned forward, she didn't like the look he was giving her. She knew that look, her eyes went wide and she struggled twice as hard as before.

She managed to get out of his grip and started to fly away. She heard him laughing as he chased her.

"You can't run from it Flit! Just admit defeat and take it like a mare!"

"NEVER!" She shouted back and put more speed behind her flight. Luckily, even though Kibou was larger, she still managed to out fly him. She grinned as she made it into the living room and raced to her room. She almost made it when she was tackled from the side. They went rolling across the floor, but his soft body protected her.

She ended up pinned to the floor, Kibou laughing above her. He gave her an evil grin and quickly shot forward before she could struggle again. His snake tongue fell out of his mouth and he slowly ran it along her cheek. She squealed, disgusted and it only made him laugh harder.

"EWW! Oh Kibou! I'm going to get you for that!" She shouted and tried to wipe her cheek off on his arm. He laughed and pulled her close, coiling his body around her. His face nuzzled her mane and he chuckled.

"Oh, who's my snuggle buddy? You're so cute when you're mad...you know what this reminds me of? My little Flitter don't be sad…"

Flitter blushed crimson at the lullaby her brother had sung for her each night during the four years her father was gone, hunting down Morgana. It still had the same effect on her, her ears fell back and she instantly stopped struggling. Instead as he brother uncoiled from around her, she willingly stayed against his warm fur.

"Things aren't really all that bad...My little Flitter don't fly away...Daddy will be back for you someday...but until he comes home...you'll never be all alone...remember you are my dear sister...and I love you, my little Flitter…"

She smiled as a tear escaped her eye. She looked up at him and giggled,

"Still as bad at rhyming as ever I see."

He grinned also and wrapped his tail around her, sitting her on his back. He walked outside and chuckled.

"Yeah...but bad rhymes and all...it's still true my little Flitter." He spread his wings and flew towards Ponyville with Flitter hanging onto his horns, just as she had when they were younger. She smiled as she looked down at her big brother. Although he was technically her jailor, he was still fun to be around. She was suddenly grateful to have such an awesome brother, how she longed to be just like him.

_Without chaos magic though...I'll never be as great as Kibou...or daddy…_

"What's with the sigh kiddo?" Kibou asked as he turned his head slightly to look at her. She covered her expression with a smile and hugged his neck, nuzzling her nose against his fur.

"Just thinking how I'm going to drink more shakes then you."

"As if...this time it'll be my victory." He chuckled and she giggled in response.

"You've never beaten me in a shake drinking contest! You quit out after number fifteen!"

"Where do you put all that chocolate anyways? That never made sense to me." He grumbled and she laughed as she jumped off him and moved to fly in front of him. She flew backwards and grinned,

"What fun is there in making sense?"

* * *

><p>Flitter let out a big yawn and snuggled further under her covers, not yet ready to get up. Her ear twitched when she heard her door open. She groaned and ducked completely under her covers.<p>

"Five more minutes mom...It's too early." She mumbled, but there was no response right away. Then she heard her dad chuckling from the doorway, she groaned again.

"Flitter...do you know what time it is?" He asked and her eyes went wide as she tried to untangle herself from her blankets. In the process she fell backwards out of her bed and landed on the floor with a thump. She looked up to see her dad, DL and Cheese laughing at her position. She glared at all three males and grumbled as she stood up, kicking the blankets off. She shot one more glare at them before asking,

"What are you three doing in my room anyways?"

Her friends smiled brightly at her and without warning tackled her back to the floor.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FLITTER!" They shouted in unison and smiled down at her. She blinked, she had forgotten what day it was. Her father chuckled again as he leaned against the doorframe.

"They wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday. But I want to be the first birthday hug." He held out his arms and Flitter kicked her best friends off as she flew into his arms. Her dad squeezed her tight against him and she nuzzled his chest.

"Happy birthday kiddo. Come on, they're all waiting on you in the backyard."

"Everybody's here already?" She looked up surprised and her dad chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Who knows how early your Aunt Pinkie and Uncle Cheese got here in order to set this up, but yeah everything ready. We're just waiting on the filly of honor." He grinned down at her while she pouted.

"I'm not a filly anymore…"

"Nonsense...I told you, you'll always be a baby filly in my eyes. Even when you're as old as Granny Smith...who knows how old that even is, but you get my point." He said and Flitter laughed harder at his joke. He set her back on the floor and the group made their way outside. When she walked through everyone shouted,

"Happy birthday Flitterbee!"

She smiled at all her family and went to her mom for another hug.

"Happy birthday sweetie. Look at you, my little girl is all grown up."

"No she's not and don't be putting such notions in her head." Discord growled as he curled around the two of them, causing them both to laugh. Kibou came over and nuzzled her behind her ear,

"Happy birthday sis."

She smiled at her family and then turned to greet the rest of the party. She went to her Aunt Twilight and Uncle Flash who were standing next to a baby buggy. She smiled down at the little foal nestled inside. Shining Star was such a pretty little thing with her purple coat and blue mane. Her violet eyes were shining up at Flitter as she smiled down at the foal.

"Hello Star, how's my chaos recruit?"

"Oh please don't call her that Flitterbee, I don't think Aunt Twilight can take you corrupting another of our kids." Uncle Flash laughed as did Flitter, Aunt Twilight just glared at her husband.

"I never said she corrupted him! I just said that he doesn't know how to say no to her since he has a cru-"

"Oh hey Flitter! Come over here and see this thing Uncle Discord made!" Dusks grabbed her shoulders and dragged her away from his parents glaring at the smiles they were shooting him. The two walked over to stand next to Cheese, but she didn't see anything special. In fact her dad was next to her mom talking with her Aunt Rainbow and Aunt AJ.

"I thought you said there was something here for me to see?" She frowned and DL blushed,

"Nah. I just wanted to rescue you from mom. I figured her and dad were about to start lecturing each other."

This made the three friends laugh, but they turned when they heard another giggle behind them. They all smiled at Storm Cloud as she landed next to them and gave Flitter a one-armed hug.

"The Terrible Trio, together again. Happy birthday kiddo, hope you like the gift I got you." She winked and Flitter smiled back. She loved Storm and couldn't wait until the pegasus was officially her sister.

"If it's from you I know I'll love it!"

Storm laughed and ruffled her mane,

"That's sweet squirt, alright I'm gonna head back over to your bro, enjoy yourselves…" She shot a look at the two boys and winked. Flitter tilted her head and frowned as she looked back at her friends. Both were grinning, but didn't comment.

"Alright birthday girl! Time for some cake!" Her Uncle Cheese suddenly appeared under her and lifted her up on his back. She laughed at the sudden randomness that was her Uncle Cheese, it was a wonder at how calm CheesePie was with two crazy parents.

She was taken to a long table and set in the chair at the end. She smiled as all her family sang happy birthday to her and then her Aunt Pinkie hopped around,

"Now make your wish chaos cutie!"

Flitter thought about it then looked at her dad and brother, both were smiling at her. She met her father's eyes and noticed something flash through the pupils before he covered it up. She closed her eyes and thought,

_I want to have magic...just like dad._

Then she blew out the candles and the group applauded. She smiled at all of them, then presents were being pushed in front of her by her friends and family. She laughed as she opened each one and thanked the pony that had given it to her.

A professional pranking kit from her Aunt Pinkie and Uncle Cheese. Both mom and Aunt Twilight had groaned at the sight of it.

A new dress from her Aunt Rarity, it was a deep red to match her eyes and it was for the Gala. She was so excited to be allowed to go this year and couldn't wait. Her Uncle Fancy gave her a ruby necklace and hairpin to match the dress her aunt had given her.

As expected, her Aunt Twilight and Uncle Flash gave her some new books. However she was excited to see that two of them were her Aunt Twilight's newest novels. After her success with 'History of Chaos' her aunt had decided to try writing a few fictional works under the same pen name.

Her Aunt Applejack gave her different boxes tied with ribbons and each one held a different treat. She grinned and had to slap Kibou's claw away when he tried to snatch a cookie.

Uncle Spike also gave her jewelry, but his bracelet was different. He had taken several gems and used his flame breath to melt the stones together. It was amazing and beautiful,

"I didn't know you could do this Uncle Spike?" She had looked at him and he explained with a blush,

"I did something similar when forging your aunt's engagement ring." Uncle Spike smiled at his wife and Aunt Applejack gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

She opened Storm's next, wondering what her soon to be sister-in-law had gotten her. Her eyes widened and she nearly fainted as she pulled out the picture frame. She grinned and shrieked like a crazy fan should.

"Geez what did you get her honey?" Kibou groaned as he tried to clear his ringing ears. Storm laughed as she watched Flitter hug the picture to her chest.

"A photo of the Wonderbolt Derby team, with an autograph from each member."

Flitter jumped at Storm and wrapped her in a hug thanking her loudly, making everyone laugh.

"No problem kiddo. I'm glad to have such a devoted fan as you at all my races."

Flitter nodded and went back to her seat to finish opening presents. She moved to CheesePie's next and laughed as she pulled out a stuffed animal. It was a manticore to add to her collection. She smiled at him and he grinned,

"Now you just need a hydra and a Cerberus to finish off your strange collection." He said and she gave him a big hug laughing. She missed the triumphant look he shot DL as she hugged him.

She was handed DL's present next and smiled at she pulled out a beautiful frame. It held another picture, this one of the entire family. It was taken in front of the Chaos Castle on Hearth's Warming. She smiled as she looked to the center and stared at her friends. She was standing on the backs of Cheese and Dusk laughing. There was an inscription under the three of them.

_The Terrible Trio, friends forever no matter what._

She smiled at DL and also gave him a hug, thanking him.

Kibou gave her his next and she gave him a suspicious look as she opened it. He only grinned and looked at their mom, winking. A small squeak came from the box as the ribbon was untied and Flitter gasped as a ferret popped out of the box. Flitter smiled brightly at the little animal as it licked her nose and moved to wrap around her neck. She laughed as is nuzzled her neck, tickling her with its whiskers.

"What's this Kibou? Another animal...really…" Her dad said as he shot the rodent a death glare. They all knew how the animals hated Discord, no matter what he did, old prejudices die hard. Kibou laughed and stroked the ferret's back with one of his claws.

"Relax dad. This little guy is different. I found him hurt a few weeks ago and after nursing him I trained him so he would be a good companion for Flitter. He shouldn't be any trouble unlike mom's animals."

"My animals are not trouble! Just because you two can't give them the patience they deserve." Fluttershy glared at the two and both her son and husband snorted in derision. Discord reached towards the newcomer and it hissed at him. He sighed and then chuckled,

"Oh well…One more pest to torment."

"You will do no such thing daddy! You won't hurt little Kirby here…" She cooed at the ferret who responded like all animals did to the pegasus. Discord sighed and rolled his eyes,

"Great...just what I need...another Fluttershy, ow!"

"I heard that…" Fluttershy jabbed him in the side and he leaned down to kiss her.

"Okay Flitter, last is mine and mom's gift to you." Discord smiled and handed her the small box. She smiled and opened it, then she looked at them confused as she pulled out a crystal ball. She looked at her dad and tilted her head, he smiled and answered,

"Shake it, like a snowglobe."

She looked down and picked it up, giving it a slight shake. She gasped as the inside swirled and images appeared. It was flashes of moments with her family. Her mother and her friends, her father and mom, Flitter and Kibou when they were younger.

"What is this?" She asked as she looked at her parents. Discord smiled and curled around her, taking the ball in his claws.

"Think of it as a photo album that can replay memories. It was your mother's idea to give you a photo album and I used my magic to spice it up. Now all you have to do is shake it and it will show you different moments. Between me and your mom we got quite a lot in there, but you can add your own."

"I can!" She exclaimed, beaming up at her father who laughed and nodded.

"Here, hold it between your hooves…" He placed his hands on her two hooves as she held the crystal between them like he said.

"Now just think of a moment that you'd like to remember later on."

Instantly she thought of her brother curled around her on his bed. Watching the image of their father smiling down at them as he sang his lullaby to her. Discord's eyes widened as he watched the image in the crystal ball. Then they softened as he smiled at his little girl, he had missed her terribly during that time too. He never wanted to miss out on that much of his children's lives ever again.

"See, that's all you have to do." He whispered and Flitter gasped again as she opened her eyes and smiled at the image before it disappeared. Then she turned her smile up to her father and threw her arms around his neck in a big hug. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her mane.

"I love you little Flit…" He whispered and she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too daddy."

"I love you mom." She said as her mother moved to them and Flitter flew into her arms.

"I love you my beautiful girl. Happy birthday."

After the presents, they all ate the chocolate cake and chattered. The adults mostly talked to each other and the Terrible Trio chatted among the three of them. Then as some of the guests started to leave with final birthday wishes and her father was cleaning the backyard, Flitter felt a tap on her side.

She turned to see DL standing next to her smiling. She returned the smile and tilted her head at the determined look in his eyes.

"What's up DL?" She asked and he swallowed. He took a deep breath and shot a quick look to where her dad and his mom were talking while they cleaned.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? You see I...well...I got something else to give you, but it's kinda silly and lame. So I didn't want to give it in front of the others." He whispered with a small blush and she giggled, nodding. She followed him to the side and they even went into the forest. Not far, but enough to make her nervous since she was still under close scrutiny from her father.

Dusk stopped and taking another deep breath, turned back to face her. She smiled and tilted her head again.

"Alright DL, what's this embarrassing present you talked about?" She asked, laughing slightly as his blush deepened. He took a step to her and gave her a weak smile.

"Close your eyes. I don't want you to see it until I'm ready."

She rolled her eyes and did as he asked.

"Must be really lame if you're acting this embar-" She was cut off as he gave her a quick peck on her lips. Her face flushed a deep red as her eyes snapped open. Her ears lay back against her head as she looked at DL in surprise. He smiled weakly at her,

"Happy Birthday Flit…" He ran past her and back to his mom, leaving her standing there shocked. She turned and walked to the edge of the trees, she could see DL and Aunt Twilight leaving.

"What was that all about?" She muttered and shook her head trying to clear the blush from her cheeks. She blew air through her lips and muttered,

"Pfft...boys…"

"Well hello there little one...I heard it's your birthday."

Flitter jumped and spun around, her ears once more against her head and her tail tucked. She stared up wide eyed at the creature behind her. It was an alicorn, but...different from any of the princesses she knew. Its coat was white as snow, with yellow eyes and its wings looked like that of a butterfly.

"W-who are you? Y-you s-shouldn't be h-here...this is the...Castle of Chaos...my daddy won't like...it if he…"

"Oh I know all about your wonderful daddy, sweet, little one. He and I know each other very well. That's why I'm here, I wanted to give his beautiful daughter a gift for her special day." The alicorn smiled sweetly, but something inside Flitter told her this mare was bad news. She associated it to her father's instincts.

"But...you never answered my question...who are you?" She whispered and backed up further, wondering how long until her dad noticed she was missing. She didn't want to run and risk angering this unknown creature.

The mare smiled and chuckled, then bowed to Flitter.

"Dear Princess of Chaos, I am Queen Titania. I am Queen of the fairy ponies."

Flitter stopped backing up and looked at her suspiciously, tilting her head.

"Fairy ponies? I've never heard of…"

"You wouldn't have. We are very secluded and keep to ourselves, only revealing us to those that are very special. Like you dear child of chaos." Queen Titania smiled at Flitter again and although she was still suspicious, Flitter didn't feel as afraid.

"Okay...so...you said you wanted to wish me a happy birthday?" She whispered and the queen a nodded. She used her horn to pull a pouch from her saddle bag. She floated it to Flitter and sat it at her hooves, smiling.

"Inside that bag is a very special powder that when mixed with tea will grant you one wish for twenty four hours. So choose this wish carefully little one." The queen bowed again as Flit's ear twitched. She turned her head to see her dad looking around for her. When she turned her gaze back she gasped as the other mare was gone. She frowned and looked all around, but saw no sign of the queen.

"There you are! Flitter what are you doing in here? If your dad sees you here your grounding will double. Next thing you know, he'll chain you to his leg." Her mother said as she stood on the edge of the trees looking in on Flitter.

"Flitter...is everything okay? What are you looking for?" Her mother asked worried and Flitter looked down at the pouch still at her hooves, then back at her mother.

"Just Kirby mom...he ran off and I was trying to call for him."

Her mother smiled and pointed back at the house.

"I just saw him run into the house with a cookie in his mouth. I think he got into your treats from Applejack. Come on sweetie before your father has a heart attack."

Flitter nodded and turned to follow her mom, picking up the pouch with her tail and tucking it away in the long strands, out of sight.

_One wish for twenty four hours? Does that mean I could see what it's like to have magic like dad and Kibou? Wait Flitter...don't just trust this strange mare...do your research._

She decided that tomorrow she would go to the library in her Aunt Twilight's castle and look up this Queen Titania and fairy ponies. If it turned out to be true, then she would decide what to do with the pouch hidden in her tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's chapter five! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm still taking things slow so that I don't run head long into that wall again...that tends to hurt after a while...Well I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone sorry for the long wait on this chapter, but I was writing the holiday one shots as you know and my brain got lazy and quit out on me. So let's try and get back into this and hopefully I can get my brain to work with me and to stop running off when I need it most. So let's pick up right where we left off with Flitterbee having to make a decision on what she wants.**

***I only own my Oc's all other characters are owned by Hasbro.***

* * *

><p>Flitterbee walked along the roads in Ponyville, heading towards her Aunt Twilight's castle. She had woken up extra early to get the answers she needed. She was determined to find out more about this Queen Titania and her supposed fairy ponies. It seemed highly unlikely that the alicorn had spoken the truth, how ridiculous to think that fairy ponies were real…<p>

_Says the daughter of a draconequus? _

_Point taken…_

She sighed and trotted up to the door of her aunt's home. She knocked on the door and waited. It took longer for someone to answer now that Uncle Spike spent most of his time on the farm with Aunt Applejack. Aunt Twilight's new assistant was sweet, but not as efficient as he had been.

Finally the door swung open and a young unicorn mare named Wind Chime looked out. The young mare was working for Princess Twilight to help pay for her studies.

"Oh, hello Miss. Chaos…are you here to see Prince Dusks Light?"

Remembering the last time she had seen him and the small kiss he had given her she blushed. She shook her head to rid herself of the embarrassing tint and smiled at the mare.

"I've told you that you can just call me Flitterbee or Flit as everypony else does Wind Chime. And actually I'm hoping to see my Aunt Twilight…is she…"

"Flitter is that you?"

She smiled as her Uncle Flash came into view and gave him a quick hug. He nodded at Wind Chime who bowed and moved off. Flitter watched her go and giggled,

"I thought she had grown out of those habits?"

Her uncle rolled his eyes and smiled down at her.

"Unfortunately not just yet, she still gets nervous around so much royalty and famous ponies. You should have seen the near heart attack she had when your mother came by to borrow a book."

Flitter giggled again and followed her uncle inside.

"Is Aunt Twilight here?"

"Yes, she's in the library right now. Would you like me to take you to her?"

Flitter nodded and walked beside her uncle. As they rounded the corner she crashed into another body and scrunched up her muzzle in pain. She opened her eyes and smiled at DL, who turned a deep shade of red.

"Hey DL, how's it…"

"Oh-hi-Flitter-sor-but-I-got-go-study…" He muttered so quickly that his words were slurred and almost incoherent. He looked at her briefly then galloped away. Flitter frowned after him, completely confused. First he kissed her and now he was ignoring her? Would she ever understand the male species…probably not…

She continued into the library and smiled at her aunt. Aunt Twilight put down the quill she had been writing with and gave her a hug.

"Hello Flit. Finish those books already?"

Flitter laughed and shook her head.

"No, but I am half way through Dungeon Lights. What happens to Destiny? Does she make it out of the trap?"

Twilight laughed and shook her head.

"Sorry kiddo. You'll just have to read and find out. So what did you need then?"

Flitter stopped the whining she was about to issue at the reminder of why she had sought out her aunt. She swallowed and looked up, hoping that she wouldn't have to answer too many questions.

"Um…Aunt Twilight…have…have you ever heard of…fairy ponies?" She whispered and Aunt Twilight blinked in surprise and then put her hoof to her chin in thought. She looked around and used her horn to bring down three volumes from the shelves.

She set them on the floor in front of Flitter and smiled.

"These are the best books on the myth of the fairy ponies and their Queen Titania."

"DID YOU SAY TITANIA!?" Flitter shouted and looked up surprised. Aunt Twilight laughed, mistaking her surprise for eagerness.

"Yes, just like that play you were in as a foal…"

Flitter didn't know what her aunt was talking about and would have to look through her crystal album later to find that memory.

"You were the cutest Puck…These legends are a lot of fun and you should enjoy reading them."

Flitter looked at the three volumes and frowned. She hadn't expected to find anything on such creatures and now there were three sources…

"Can I borrow these Aunt Twilight?" She whispered and looked up at her aunt who smiled in response.

"Of course and enjoy your research…Oh why are you suddenly so interested in this legend?"

Flitter had placed the books in her saddlebags as her aunt asked the question she had been hoping to avoid. She bit her bottom lip and tried to think of something as she inched towards the door.

"Oh…um…just curious…I heard somepony mention…and then got curious…you know how I…well thanks for all your help…BYE!" She raced out the library and tried not to think of the look her aunt had thrown her as she raced past her Uncle Flash.

He watched her race off and turned to his wife with a raised eyebrow.

"What was that all about?"

Twilight moved to his side and watched her niece race out of the castle. She frowned and looked at her husband,

"I have no idea, but I think I should let Discord know that his daughter is acting stranger than usual."

"I didn't know that was even possible." Flash chuckled as he kissed her cheek and moved off down the hall.

* * *

><p>Flitter sat in her room going over the books her aunt had given her. She frowned as she flipped through the pages and looked at all the drawing and the descriptions of these fairy ponies. She looked over at the second book and stared at the drawing of Queen Titania.<p>

It was definitely the same alicorn that had spoken to her in the forest. She frowned and looked towards her dresser. She flew over and opened the small chest sitting on top, nestled inside was the pouch given to her. She bit her lip and started to pull it out when her door opened.

"Flitter…honey are you okay?"

Flitter had slammed the lid closed and turned to smile at her mother.

"Of course mom…what…what did you need?" She walked up to her mom and noticed the older pegasus looking at her bed. She winced at the books she had left lying open across the mattress.

"Doing some research for Aunt Twilight?" Her mom asked and raised an eyebrow at Flitter. Flitter swallowed and nodded smiling at her mom, hoping that her mom wouldn't read the lie in her face. Her mother had an unnatural ability to tell whenever one of them was trying to hide something and she blamed her father for that fact.

However Fluttershy nodded and turned to leave smiling at her daughter.

"I was just about to head to Sugar Cube Corner. Would you like to go with me? I…convinced your father to let us go alone."

Flitter smiled and nodded, she quickly flew over and closed the books, placing them on her desk before joining her mom. They walked out and Flitter turned as she heard a groan from the couch. She frowned as she saw a tail draped over the back.

"We'll be back later my love…make sure to put ice on it…" Her mother said as she gave him an apologetic look and walked towards the door. Flitter flew into the air to look down at her father and had to suppress her giggles.

Her father was lying upside down on the couch, holding an icepack to his head as he glared at his retreating wife. Then his eyes took on an entirely different heat as he grinned and muttered,

"How I love that mare…"

* * *

><p>The two of them walked into Sugar Cube Corner and smiled at Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich. Flitter left her mom's side to talk to CheesePie,<p>

"Hey Cheese. How have you been?"

She hugged him and he returned her smile. He glanced at the adults and then tilted his head to indicate that she follow him. He went around the corner and she followed, glancing back at her mom before disappearing behind a wall.

"What's up Cheese?" She asked as she smiled at him. He blushed and looked around before looking back at her.

"Um…I just wanted to say…well…I talked to my dad and got some advice and well…um…Flit…" He moved forward and took her hoof making her ears lay back and her cheeks flame up. Something was different about the way he was looking at her.

_Oh no…not him too…_

He leaned closer and she pulled back slightly unsure of how to respond. Before she could dodge though he kissed her lightly on her lips and pulled back to stare at her. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out as she stared at her best friend.

He smiled and whispered,

"You don't have to say anything yet. I'll let you think about it, I just wanted to let you know…" He trotted away and up the stairs, leaving her staring after him. She shook her head and frowned, apparently all the males in her life were losing their minds.

She went back out to join her mom and met her Uncle Cheese's gaze and blushed further. She moved to her mother's side.  
>"Sweetie is everything okay?" Her mom asked as she looked down and Flitter nodded silently. She couldn't think too much on her best friends' actions at the moment. She already had too much to think about. Such as whether or not to use the magic powder that had been given to her by a very <strong><em>REAL<em>** Queen Titania.

* * *

><p>Discord sat on the couch still nursing the bump on his head when his doorbell sounded. He groaned and went to answer. He smiled down at Twilight as she looked up at him.<p>

"Hello Discord I…um…what happened to your head?"

He groaned again and moved back towards the couch, holding the icepack to his head.

"A slight disagreement with my darling wife."

"**_Fluttershy_** did that?!" She shouted incredulously and he grinned.

"Not directly no…honestly I brought it on myself." His grin widened as he remembered her sudden fit of rage, how hot she had looked. He had been arguing with her when she told him that both she and Flitter would be heading to Ponyville, **_without_** an escort. She had gotten so mad and frustrated with him that she had flown at him and tackled him to the floor.

He had smacked his head on the floor and that was how he had gotten the bump. He couldn't forget how attractive she had been as she stood over him and told him in no uncertain terms how things would be. Or how she had instantly quieted and started fussing over his injury. Her hot/cold mood swings were so chaotic and he fell at her hooves every time.

"Too bad she's too stubborn to lift my restrictions…"

"What?" Twilight asked and he blushed, chuckling as he realized he said that out loud. He waved his paw and smiled at her.

"So what was it that you needed dear princess?"

Her smile fell and she frowned as she glanced at Flitter's room. Discord's own smile fell at the look in Twilight's eyes.

"Flitter came to me today asking some strange questions. At first I thought it was just curiosity that had compelled her to do this research. Something that I can completely understand. However when I asked her what she was up to with this topic she paled and avoided the question.

"Normally Discord, I wouldn't think too much on this, but after what you told me about Flitter wanting chaos magic…well…I think you might want to keep an even sharper eye on her. As hard as that will be. It might make things easier if you tell Fluttershy what's going on?"

He growled and removed the icepack,

"I never should have told **_you_**…but you're right. I can't keep this from her any longer. The nightmares are getting worse…What did Flitter want from you?"

"She was asking about fairy ponies."

"Fairy ponies? But their just a myth."

"Coming from the former Lord of Chaos who was a statue for a thousand years?" She grinned at him and he snorted.

"Sarcasm should be left to the professional princess. I've been around for a very long time and I can say without an ounce of doubt…There are no such thing as fairy ponies. The only thing even remotely close would be the…"

"Breezies. True they are somewhat fairy-like, but they are not the same. What do you think we should do about Flitter?" Twilight asked and he glanced at her closed door, wondering when her mother would return.

"Nothing. I will continue to keep an eye on her and I'll bring Fluttershy into the loop with you, Kibou and myself. Between the four of us we should be able to keep an eye on things." He said and Twilight nodded then rose to leave. She hesitated at the door and turned back to give him a worried glance.

"I just hope you're nightmares are nothing more than that. Dreams."

He sighed and lifted the icepack back up to his head, frowning.

"Me too…"

* * *

><p>Fluttershy and Flitter walked into their living room and instantly Flitter made an excuse to return to her room. Fluttershy continued further into the house when a soft body wrapped around her own. She couldn't help the smile that graced her features as she met the golden eyes of her husband. He held up a single red rose and gave her his signature 'I'm sorry' grin.<p>

"Hello my love. How's your head?" She whispered as she reached for the small bump on the top of his head. He smiled and took her hoof in his claws bringing it to his lips. She blushed as he placed a soft kiss on it and then pulled it closer to lay over his heart.

"How do you put up with me darling?" He chuckled and she smiled again. He wrapped her in his arms and she sighed in bliss as she settled against his warm fur. He also sighed and held her tighter.

"Very carefully. I'm sorry I lost my temper with you earlier." She whispered and he chuckled again, gently stroking her mane.

"I love it when you do. Besides, I only bring it on myself. Come on darling I need to speak with you." Still carrying her, he moved towards their room and shut the door behind them. Then he snapped his fingers and she recognized the spell as the soundproof barrier.

"Discord?"

He sat her on their bed and sat next to her. His face had changed in those short moments, now he looked worried and she had seen this face only once before.

When he had lied to her about his plans to deal with Morgana.

"Discord what's going on? What haven't you been telling me?" She asked and he sighed before pulling her to him again. He nuzzled her mane softly and whispered,

"I think something is threatening our family, but I don't know what." He then told her about the dreams both he and Kibou had shared and what it could possibly mean. He also told her about how Flitter has been growing more frustrated, evidence in her trips to Twilight.

She felt a twinge of frustration that he had shared his worries with Twilight and not her, even if it was for her own protection.

He continued to tell her how the nightmares were increasing in warning and each time he felt like something was drawing nearer.

"I still can't figure out what they mean. I have gone through them time and time again…still nothing makes sense. Coming from the king of such you know that's bad."

She didn't laugh at his joke and instead nuzzled against his chest.

"I'm glad you finally told me. I wish you had sooner, but I'm glad you told me now."

He chuckled and pulled back to look at her,

"I was trying to pretend that it was nothing, but the fact that Kibou had the same exact dreams has to mean more. I'm more worried about Flitter and why she's become so curious about magical creatures."

"Discord, she's always had a way with animals and had a sense of curiosity. It's part of the reason she gets into so much trouble." Fluttershy said and he grinned at her.

"But why the sudden interest in myths? I'm worried that she's trying to find a way to give herself magic…" He muttered and he looked even more worried than before. Fluttershy watched her husband and sighed.

"I think that Flitterbee is just trying to find her place in our strange family. She must feel that she has a lot to live up to…

"She's a young mare and it can be a hard thing when you have a lot expected of you. Think about it Discord. Her father is the former Lord of Chaos, one of the most powerful beings in Equestria. Her mother is a former bearer of an Element of Harmony. Even her brother is now known as a hero that saved Equestria and a powerful magical being. That's a lot of pressure to put on one young mare."

Discord thought more about it and then sighed. He looked out the window at the setting sun and nodded.

"You have a point as usual darling. I just hope Flit doesn't do what her father did and go to extreme measures to get what she wants. Hopefully she sees that she's loved and fine the way she is before something happens."

Fluttershy nodded and thought of her daughter and how the mare had seemed distracted all day. This was not normal daydreaming on her part, something was really bothering young Flitter. Fluttershy agreed with Discord and hoped that she was able to sort through her troubles soon.

"All we can do right now is remind her that she is perfect the way she is and that she doesn't need magic to be who she is." Fluttershy whispered as she nuzzled against her husband again. Discord nodded and pulled her closer, running his claws along her back. She heard him growl lightly and sighed again, this time for a different reason.

"Discord…no-"

She shrieked as he rolled suddenly and pinned her beneath him. He was grinning down at her and she felt her heart beat increase. Even after their shared years of marriage, he still disarmed her with his charming grin.

"Now for more pressing matters my dear." He purred as he leaned closer and nuzzled the side of her neck. She shivered, honestly her denying him had been a struggle for her as well. He purred again as he felt her shiver.

"I believe the deal was that I was banned until I told you the truth…well I believe that those restrictions are no longer in place. What do you think my darling love?" He whispered as he ran his tongue along her neck and she took in a sudden breath again and giggled. She pulled back and gave him a look that said it all. His face brightened and he growled slightly,

"Good answer."

* * *

><p>Flitter sat on her bed staring at the small pouch that had been given to her. She heard a small voice in her heard calling her crazy for even considering something like this. She pushed that annoying little voice to the back of her brain and took a deep breath, coming to a decision.<p>

She flew to her door and peeked outside, making sure the coast was clear. When she didn't see either of her parents she sighed in relief.

Silently moving about towards the kitchen she prayed that her parents wouldn't catch her. She moved about the kitchen and quickly brewed herself a cup of tea.

"Hey kiddo. What are you doing?"

She almost dropped the cup she had been holding as she turned and glared at her brother.

"Kib, you nearly gave me a heart attack! I just wanted some tea before bed." She felt her cheeks warming and hoped that Kibou wouldn't notice. Luckily he seemed more interested with finding something in the fridge. He laughed in excitement when he pulled out a box of dad's special cookies.

Flitter rolled her eyes and gave him a look. One that looked far too much like their mother.

"You know mom hates it when you eat sweets before bed. It gives you weird dreams and your magic starts changing the furniture."

Kibou snorted at her and opened the box to quickly shove three cookies in his mouth. He spoke around his chewing and it made her giggle.

"She should have hid them better than. Besides, mom won't know…Her and dad will be busy for the rest of the night."

Flitter tilted her head in confusion and when he noticed her looking Kibou blushed.

"One, what does that mean? Two, what makes you think I won't tell mom in the morning?"

She smirked at him and his blush increased further as he narrowed his eyes at her.

He cleared his throat and grabbed three more cookies before replacing the box.

"Never mind what I meant. Night brat…" He flashed next to her and pushed one of the cookies into her mouth. He grinned as he whispered into her ear,

"You won't tell mom a thing…because if you do…I'll tell dad about those little kisses your two colt friends snuck in."

It was her turn to flush a bright red. Kibou laughed and ruffled her hair before leaving the kitchen and her behind.

Flitter growled at him and wondered how he had found out about the two kisses she had received. She hadn't even given herself a moment to analyze why her friends had done that. She couldn't think about it, she had something more pressing at the moment.

She munched on the cookie as she carried her cup of tea back to her room with her. She shut and locked the door before moving to her bed.

She sat the steaming cup on her bed next to the small pouch and took a few more moments to fully consider what she was about to do.

_I have to do this. I just want to know for one day what it's like…_

_What it means to truly be a child of chaos…to be my father's daughter._

She opened the pouch and poured the powder inside into her cup. She watched as the green powder mixed with her tea and it started to steam and bubble.

When the liquid settled back to normal, she knew it was time to make her wish.

She picked up the cup and looked out the window at the rising moon as she whispered,

"I want to have my father's magic…"

She took a sip of the tea and flinched at the bitter taste as it slid down her throat. She waited for a few seconds, holding her breath and then frowned when nothing happened.

She had expected some great phenomenon to occur as she received all this immense power that she knew her father wielded…but nothing…

The night continued on as if she had just drank a cup of regular tea. She frowned and picked up the empty glass.

Setting it on her nightstand she sighed,

"I should have known it was all a joke. Somehow, somepony was able to fool the Queen of Tricksters…and boy did it work."

She blinked back her tears and snuggled into her bed.

* * *

><p>another room a young draqconequus' body gave a violent shake and Kibou shot up in bed looking around. His heart was pounding in his chest and he tried to make sense of the sudden surge he had felt rush through him.<p>

Nothing like this had ever happened before and he was positive that it couldn't be anything good.

He ran his claws through his hair and groaned,

"Maybe I should lay off the sweets after all."

He laid back down and snuggled further into his blankets, drifting back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Outside the castle, standing among the trees was a tall figure. She was watching the castle, smiling as the time drew nearer.<p>

"My queen…Everything is in place." Her lieutenant came beside her and bowed low. She nodded and her smile widened.

"Soon Equestria will be ours, and this time nothing will stop us. Everything that stood in our way will soon be gone and it's all thanks to that foolish mare." She chuckled as she thought of the young mare who would soon be fulfilling her part in the grand scheme of things.

"My queen. I just have one question?" The lieutenant asked and she turned to raise her eyebrow at him. He cleared his throat and continued,

"Why are we going through the trouble of giving trapping the girl? Why not just march on Equestria now?"

She rolled her eyes and then narrowed them at the soldier.

"Have you learned nothing? Last time we tried to just attack we were pushed back. True we were so very close to victory, but this time is different. Now Discord is on their side and with his son by his side.

"Equestria will be out of reach so long as those two stand in the way. With the mare's foolish help we will be able to get rid of the two just long enough to allow us to take over."

"I understand that part of the plan my lady…but, why are we using the mare at all? Why not just cast the spell yourself?"

Getting frustrated at being questioned, the queen turned and snarled at the soldier. He cowered under her glare.

"Because you fool…A spell this powerful can only be cast by one of equal power. The mare may not have the same level of magic as her parents, but she is still their daughter. She carries in her dormant chaos and harmony magic same as her brother.

"The mare is foolish not to realize she has such power, but it all works out in the end for us. She will fall prey to her own insecurities and with the spell cast we will move in. And this time…" Her sharp fangs flashed in the moonlight as she laughed.

"Victory is assured to be ours."

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter six. Sorry for the long wait everyone, there were so many obstacles in the way of this chapter getting out. The biggest being that my brain ran away for an extended vacation and I had to coax it back to work. Hopefully now things can get back on track and I can get these chapters out. I've also started on my New Year's project and will have the first chapter out soon.<strong>


End file.
